


O lado negro de se namorar Byun Baekhyun

by Prolyxa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekficfest, Baekhun, Baekhyun Físico!au, Baekhyun Nerd, Fluffy, M/M, Menção!chenkai, Muito Star Wars, Quase Tbbt, Sebaek - Freeform, Star Wars & Cia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prolyxa/pseuds/Prolyxa
Summary: [BaekHun, +18] Apenas duas coisas eram extremamente importantes na vida de Baekhyun: a existência de Star Wars e Oh Sehun. E Baekhyun não conseguia se conformar com o fato de que seu namorado abominava sua saga favorita no mundo todo, entrando na missão de provar a Sehun que o universo de Star Wars era incrível até mesmo numa galáxia muito distante.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	O lado negro de se namorar Byun Baekhyun

**Author's Note:**

> essa fanfic fez parte da Baekhyun!Fest no Social Spirit e estou repostando ela aqui. São quase 17K de história que eu até pensei em dividir, mas nãããão, vai numa tacada só mesmo. O plot que eu peguei foi o #16, que consistia em escrever Baekhyun bem lixoso por Star Wars e o namoradinho Sehun que detestava isso do fundo do coração, não restando a Baekhyun outro jeito senão o de mostrar todo esse universo pra ele.
> 
> e para qualquer @ que passar por aqui, eu agradeço do fundo do coração se aguentar ler tudo isso ♡

Muito tempo atrás, numa galáxia muito, muito distan– na verdade, a galáxia não era nem tão distante assim. O plano era Terra mesmo, naquela bola redonda e azul cheia d’água com uns bilhões de serumaninhos acabando de foder com tudo, o de sempre, num bairrozinho meio pobre meio decente logo ali.

Também nem era muito tempo atrás, apenas os anos 90 e bolinhas, quando um garotinho rechonchudo, Byun Baekhyun, havia acabado de fazer dez primaveras nas costas e não ganhou coisa além de um bolinho da padaria da esquina da sua mãe, umas histórias japonesas em quadrinhos que tanto estava querendo da avó e algumas fitas cassete de um bagulho americano com viagens no espaço que ele não fazia ideia da existência se um coleguinha de escola da classe avançada, Kim Junmyeon, não viesse tagarelando há dias na sua orelha sobre os tais filmes que o seu pai inútil tinha arrumado vergonha na cara em levá-lo assistir naquele ano.

Sinceramente, não pensava que sua mãe fosse lhe dar aquilo. Viviam economizando dinheiro para ter um teto sobre a cabeça e uma misturinha boa no prato todo o mês, assim como para universidade do seu irmão mais velho caso ele não conseguisse uma bolsa. Gastar as verdinhas contadas em cinema ou em fitas cassete era, como sua mãe dizia, um desperdício de dinheiro em porcarias nada necessárias. Por isso, quando comentou no meio da janta que gostaria de ver a tal história que Junmyeon vivia dando pitaco na sua cabeça, logo se arrependeu e disse ser bobagem.

No entanto, lá estavam as fitas lhe esperando no dia do seu aniversário! Talvez sua mãe tivesse ficado feliz em ver suas notas sempre com os mesmos dois números, redondinha como um lindo dez podia ser, tal como os elogios dos professores por Baekhyun ser tão inteligente com aquela idade, acabando por avançar várias classes à frente. 

De qualquer forma, com um pote de pipoca praticamente queimada nas mãos, o pedaço de bolo meio seco que ganhara da mãe do lado e o sentimento de ansiedade batucando seu coraçãozinho para finalmente matar sua curiosidade com a tal guerra no espaço, Baekhyun mandou a fita cassete pelo buraco escuro daquele aparelho mais antigo que Cristo e se sentou para assistir.

 _Star Wars_ , dizia no início exatamente do jeitinho que Junmyeon tinha falado, com as letras imensas da cor da gema de ovo em um fundo preto com pequenos pontinhos brilhantes ao redor como se fosse um universo mesmo, a palavra logo desaparecendo e dando lugar às outras – _Episódio IV, Uma Nova Esperança_. Enquanto isso, havia uma música do tipo das orquestras chiques saindo por todos os lados, enchendo o coração de uma emoção desconhecida.

Naquele letreiro amarelo gema de ovo que começou a subir, contava-se que era um período de guerra civil, onde, numa base secreta, uns rebeldes dado a loucos haviam atacado e conquistado sua primeira vitória contra o perverso Império Galáctico. E também, durante essa batalha, esses rebeldes tinham conseguido roubar os planos secretíssimos do Império sobre uma arma letal, toda blindada e capaz de destruir um planeta inteirinho, a tal Estrela da Morte. Com direito a perseguição pelo pessoal maléfico do Império, a Princesa Leia tenta voltar para casa em sua nave com esses planos que podem salvar seu povo e restaurar a liberdade da galáxia.

Baekhyun achou interessante. Um pouquinho. Só não achou mais porque não queria dar o braço a torcer para Junmyeon e gostar logo de cara (o menino tinha digo no telefonema que fez às escondidas para contar o que tinha ganhado de presente: _Pelo Mestre Yoda!_ , Junmyeon gritou, _você vai amar, Baekhyun, tô te dizendo! Vai por mim e só assiste e depois me empresta também!_ ).

Então apenas assistiu. Depois assistiu a outra fita, do episódio V. E a outra, episódio VII. E a outra depois dessa, que tinha acabado de sair, o episódio I que contava uma parte da história inicial dos episódios que saíram primeiro. Quando terminou tudo, ficou um longo tempo olhando para a televisãozinha velha, matutando com os seus botões tudo o que tinha assistido e o quanto aquilo era...

 _–_ Incrível pra chuchu! – contou animadaço a Junmyeon através de outro telefonema escondido da mãe, não achando elogios para falar a respeito do que tinha terminado de assistir. – Vai ter mais, não é? Sabe quando sai?

– _Eu não te falei que Star Wars era a coisa mais genial desse mundo? A Princesa Leia é uma deusa! É perfeito, não é? E estava lendo esses dias no jornal que as gravações do episódio dois já estão em andamento..._

Foi nessa descoberta de Jedis, a Força, Darth Vader, criaturas esquisitas, dróides, robôs, naves, conspirações e uma guerra estourando no espaço que Star Wars se tornou uma das coisas mais importantes na vidinha de Baekhyun – porque trouxe a ele muitas preciosidades como seus melhores amigos, diversão e aventuras. 

Isso até Oh Sehun aparecer, causando uma grande perturbação na Força do coração de Baekhyun ao ponto do rapaz se apaixonar perdidamente e descobrir que o carinha por quem se derretia profundo de amores não curtia a coisa que ele mais amava. 

��

De início, Baekhyun não queria um namorado. Uma transa gostosa depois de uns goles de vinho (uns goles mesmo, dois ou três, porque Baekhyun era fraco com bebidas e ficava... _manhoso_ demais), quem sabe. Até uns amassos de roupa no corpo se uma transa fosse algo muito além para uma primeira vez depois de um encontro com tudo pago na Subway (ou Burger King, nada do McDonald’s, Baekhyun alimentava um sentimento nada amigável por palhaços). Mas não um namorado.

Ele estava muito ocupado com o próprio doutorado e o projeto de pesquisa maluca, aquela bendita elaboração da sua tese mais doida ainda sobre a Superposição Quântica, a história do gato de Schrödinger dentro de uma caixa selada, junto de um veneno letal e um frasco de material radioativo, onde, se um sensor registra a radioatividade, tipo o decaimento de um átomo, o frasco de veneno é liberado e mata o gato. O mais interessante é que esse átomo pode tanto decair quanto se manter, significando que o gato está tanto vivo quanto morto, daí o termo físico dado a isso – “o estado do gato”.

Em resumo, Baekhyun estava pesquisando e escrevendo sobre essa teoria se aplicada em objetos, abrindo um leque para a possibilidade de mundos paralelos. Somado a tudo isso, havia as aulas de Física Experimental que ministrava na universidade, coisa que lhe tomava muito tempo de vida. 

Seus amigos, no entanto, achavam que Baekhyun estava precisando sair dessa ou logo seria o gato morto da história, já que era o único do grupinho totalmente encalhado sem se envolver humanamente com alguém que não fosse os próprios amiguchos do peito e os alunos.

Junmyeon mesmo estava de rolo com a Yixiao da Computação, enquanto Jongin era assexuado do tipo romântico, que não sentia atração sexual pelas pessoas porém curtia uns abraços, andar de mãos dadas com alguém muito especial e talvez um beijo ou outro com essa pessoinha que podia a vir fazer seu coração bater mais rápido; Minseok, a única garota do grupo, não fazia remix sozinha por muito tempo e Jongdae era um galinha de espírito que atirava bala pra todo lado, o que acertava era lucro, embora fosse mortalmente apaixonado por certo melhor amigo – formavam o incrível quarteto Kim.

Baekhyun, por outro lado, era Baekhyun, ocupado demais sendo cult com sua tese de doutorado e aulas para dar.

Quando Jongin chegou com Oh Sehun a tiracolo, Baekhyun soube que aquela era sua chance de investir em um relacionamento saudável com outro humano. Porque mesmo que tivesse dito que não estava interessado em ninguém naquele momento estressante, dividia o apartamento com Junmyeon e talvez tivesse sido muito pouco silencioso no cinco contra um e outros brinquedos para liberar a frustração de um dia corrido, matando a saudade de dar uns beijos na boca e de também ganhar um carinhozinho – ele não disse onde.

Merda. Quem queria enganar, senhor? Sentia falta de ter uma pessoa ao lado que não fosse seus amigos esquisitos com gostos mais esquisitos ainda. Às vezes, na calada da noite, se lembrava de Do Kyungsoo com uma dorzinha no coração, indo dar uma olhada no perfil do Facebook dele, atualmente marcado por aquele imenso “Em relacionamento sério com Park Chanyeol”. Precisava esfregar na cara dos outros a felicidade? Se tivesse percebido rápido o bastante que ele e Kyungsoo se completavam certinho para um juntos de mala e cuia antes de terminarem as fodinhas regulares, seria seu nome ali. Mas tudo bem, vida que segue. 

Com Oh Sehun não foi paixão à primeira vista, embora ele fosse um gatão de roubar o coração de alguém de primeira. Foi mais um interesse. Algo meio “ _será que rola?_ ”, que Baekhyun tentou não estragar logo de cara.

O que em si foi bem difícil dado o seu círculo de amizades que, além de tagarelar mais que tia fofoqueira na esquina e gostar de Star Wars como ninguém, excedia os níveis de normalidade.

Junmyeon era uma versão de olhos puxados do estilo Clark Kent, com sete graus de miopia, pulmões asmáticos e uma constante aparência de quem caiu da cama com as roupas amassadas. Possuía um sério problema em organização, tanto é que Baekhyun penava em manter tudo arrumadinho no apartamento, porque Junmyeon chegava e _puff_ , tudo virava uma zona. Ele também tinha uma mania de rabiscar qualquer papelzinho e viver contando piadas ruins demais.

Jongdae tinha aquele cabelinho encaracolado parecendo um potinho delicioso de miojo, todo macio e cheiroso, porque ele gostava de se manter nos trinques, tal como uma coleção imensa de camisas e blusões listrados de todos os tipos de cores e tamanhos. Queria agradar Jongdae? Só dar uma camisa listrada para ele (ou um item de colecionador de algum quadrinho de super-herói). Além do mais, o Kim era conhecido por sua persistência inabalável, a boca suja e uma paixão incubada por certo amigo fazia anos.

Jongin, mais jovem que qualquer um ali, adorava pintar o cabelo a cada estação, mas se vestia como um senhorzinho já bem antigo, usando suéteres largos (alguns que ele mesmo fazia na base do tricô nas horas vagas) e carregando sacolinhas de papel pelo centro de pesquisa da universidade pra baixo e pra cima, com aquela careta usual de alguém que vivia com sono. Era a paixão encubada de certo amigo.

Minseok, de longe, parecia a pessoa mais normal do clubinho. Mas não era. Tinha mania de limpeza, e Baekhyun sempre levava à amiga para o apartamento, deixando-a maluca a ponto de dar uma pisa em Junmyeon e começar a limpar até que pudesse ver seu reflexo no chão. Café, Minseok também era viciada em café, chocolates e academia (trauma de ser como a Minseok que Baekhyun conheceu antes, mais adorável e de bochechas apertáveis, com uns cinco números a mais no jeans; opressão da sociedade). De acréscimo, era a que mais bebia uma birita e nunca ficava bêbada. Ah, e gostava dos vilões, tinha uma fascinação por eles que não era desse mundo.

E Baekhyun não ficava muito atrás no quesito normalidade extrapolada. Na verdade, se fosse para rever todos esse anos, era ele quem mantinha esse nível sempre atualizado. E ultimamente estava piorando com aquele cabelo sempre despenteado, os moletons dois números maiores, os jeans fodidos no joelhos (uma vez até na bunda), chinelão nos pés com meias diferentes em cada um, enquanto zanzava pela universidade como se fosse um mendigo perdido cheio de olheiras.

– Oh Sehun, primeiro ano de residência aqui no hospital de medicina da universidade – o moreno apresentou o rapaz alto, meio sem jeito ali parado com a bandeja de comida nas mãos na frente do bando de esquisito naquele almoço em uma das praças de alimentação. – A gente fez o fundamental, o início do ensino médio juntos e alguns cursos de verão antes de eu deixar essa vida pra trás por causa da minha inteligência – Jongin acrescentou sorridente, fazendo Sehun abrir um sorriso pequeno.

– Convencido – ele resmungou.

– Um médico entre nós e um médico inteligente, Graças ao bom Obi-Wan Kenobi. Resta alguma esperança nesse mundo cego! – Jongdae exclamou animado. – Qualquer pessoa que tenha o mínimo de cerebelo para admitir que esse astrofísico é um convencidinho sem graça, é meu amigo. Prazer em conhecer, gatinho. – Estendeu a mão para Sehun.

– Se convencido for sinônimo para inteligente demais, então sim, eu sou. Diferente de certas pessoas que são Mestres em Engenharia e não conseguem consertar um secador de cabelo – Jongin alfinetou com um sorrisinho, empurrando o cabelo curto e pintado de rosa para trás.

– É Mestre em Engenharia Nuclear, tua anta – Jongdae corrigiu. – Arranjava um amigo da elétrica se queria teu secador consertado de graça.

– Mas botou na descrição do perfil do Tinder que é o Pikachu da Engenharia.

– O aga do Pikachu só está aí de enfeito, apenas lembrando.

Todo mundo na mesa se colocou a falar ao mesmo tempo depois disso.

– Que Deus tenha piedade da sua alma, Jongdae. Tu podia ficar caladinho de vez em quando, sabe?

– Eu sou ateu – o Kim respondeu risonho. 

– Mesmo assim, é provável que nenhuma divindade goste de você de tanta merda que fala.

– Eu podia morrer sem ouvir essa, Dae.

– É por essas idiotices que você fala que não consegue namorar ninguém, Kim. 

Jongin concordou, virando para um Sehun que observava tudo com uma careta divertida.

– E sim, a gente também se pergunta porque somos amigos dessa criatura. E recomendo que se pergunte bem antes de querer amizade com ele – o moreno avisou a Sehun.

– Por quê?! – o Kim reclamou da mesa, fingindo uma mágoa genuína. – Sou o cara mais legal daqui.

– Está mais para um idiota bem iludido – Junmyeon quem respondeu, ganhando de Jongdae um bico choroso bem falso. – Aliás, Sehun, já que você é praticamente um médico, tô com um sintomas aqui e gostaria de saber se não é nenhuma doença terminal que possa me levar ao caixão antes mesmo de eu terminar minha tese do doutorado. E prazer em te conhecer, sou Junmyeon, Matemática – falou chupando o nariz, também estendendo a mão para Sehun.

– Desencana, hipocondríaco, o Sehun não curte gente viva – Jongin respondeu. – Ele prefere tratar os mortos, vai seguir a carreira de legista.

– Mais um antissocial pra esse grupo, viva! – Jongdae observou irônico.

– Estamos evoluindo muito – Minseok, a única garota do grupo e também a mais velha que dava aulas em um dos cursos mais fodidos na universidade, Economia, soltou do seu canto, tirando dos olhos uma mecha do cabelo escuro e enfiando de qualquer jeito para dentro do coque bagunçado, aproveitando por um segundo para dar uma olhada em Sehun, este que lhe abriu um lindo sorrisinho tímido. – Pelo menos é bonito.

– Eu não acredito nisso! – Junmyeon falou num rompante. – Demorei quase uma década pra ganhar um elogio seu, sua fresca desalmada, e o novato já chega recebendo um “Pelo menos é bonito”? Agora é assim, Kim Minseok? – Junmyeon reclamou. – Cadê a nossa amizade? Não sou seu melhor amigo?

– A traição de Judas não doeu tanto como essa – Baekhyun se pronunciou pela primeira vez, baixinho.

– Olha que ela nem gosta de homem – Jongdae acresceu bebendo um gole do seu yakult. – Imagina que cruz seria isso aí arrumar um namorado. 

– Passo. De desgraça na minha vida já basta vocês. – Minseok baixou os olhos de volta para a montanha de provas que estava enchendo de zeros vermelhos. – Por sorte lésbica, aleluia.

– Mas vejam o lado bom, ter um legista no círculo de amizade é melhor que aquele carinha da natureza que a gente conheceu faz um tempo – Jongin falou em seguida, fazendo todo mundo lembrar do cara que Jongdae havia saído depois de dar uns desses tiros no escuro no Tinder.

– Esse tipo de passado a gente não taca na mesa bem na hora do almoço, ô filhote cor de rosa de um Chewbacca. – Jongdae atirou uma ervilha na cara do amigo.

– Não consigo deixar a chance de rir da sua cara passar em branco.

Jongdae fez bico.

– O Natureza é gente boa, então não é pra tanto.

– O cara tem paixão por insetos! – Junmyeon se intrometeu alarmado, deixando de lado seu Sudoku e seu lanche. – Sabe quantos banhos tive que tomar depois que ele tocou meu ombro? Tô esfolado até agora e ainda tenho arrepios só de lembrar daquele brilho nos olhos ao falar que esses rastejantes nojentos sãos as criaturinhas mais fascinantes do mundo.

– Alguém nesse mundo tinha que amar as baratas – Minseok disse com um sorriso, rabiscando a primeira nota decente naquela pilha que havia corrigido.

– Foi por isso que ele gostou de você, Jongdae – Jongin jogou, fazendo o resto da mesa rir. – Sabe que te amo, né?

– Imagina se não me amasse, sua praga.

Os dois Kim trocaram mais algumas farpas comuns antes de, finalmente, o moreno voltar sua atenção a Baekhyun muito interessado em roubar as batatinhas fritas do prato de Minseok.

– Por fim, temos nosso brilhante físico, que está tentando passar uma boa impressão a você, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun abriu um sorrisinho, estendendo a mão por cima da mesa para apertar a de Sehun, resmungando que era bom conhecê-lo.

– E ele não é quieto assim – Jongdae se meteu. – Fica pagando de santinho na frente dos meninos bonitos, mas é um capeta em tempo integral.

– Verdade – Junmyeon afirmou, ganhando um chute por baixo da mesa logo em seguida. – Ai, teu rídiculo! Eu te conheço desde a escolinha e divido o apartamento contigo. Te ouço falar sozinho o tempo todo, cantar Mariah Carey de madrugada, bater punheta e andar pelado com o cabelo todo seboso pela casa, tenho propriedade para falar que é verdade.

– Sou um anjo! – o Byun disse exibindo um sorriso nada angelical, a cabeça recostada no ombro de Minseok. 

– Qual parte do capeta em tempo integral, _que é um anjo caído_ , você não entendeu, Baekhyun? – o engenheiro perguntou. – Não te engane com a carinha bonita dele, Sehun.

– Já desgraçou muitos corações com ela – Minseok completou.

– Quê?! – Baekhyun deixou escapar. – Quando?

– Sinto pena dos seus alunos, sinceramente. – Jongin suspirou.

Antes que pudessem estragar a boa impressão de Baekhyun, este deu um jeito de direcionar a conversa para Sehun que só assistia tudo quietinho do seu canto comendo sua salada, rindo vez ou outra com as asneiras que Jongdae fazia o favor de soltar. Em menos de alguns poucos minutos, já sabiam os planos de estudo de Sehun assim que terminasse sua especialização, seus sonhos, se era um antissocial mesmo, no qual ele respondeu:

– Bom, se vale de alguma coisa, eu sou stripper. – Informação que deixou todo mundo em choque por bons segundos. Então ele sorriu e soltou: – Num universo paralelo, talvez.

Aquela menção de universo paralelo fez Baekhyun sorrir como um idiota, recebendo por baixo da mesa um empurrão com o joelho em sua perna de Minseok ao corrigir suas provas.

– Já ia perguntar o nome do clube – Baekhyun deixou escapar, vendo Sehun sorrir pequeno em sua direção, o cabelo escuro de um tamanho até às orelhas caindo em seu rosto. 

– Só nos seus sonhos – o Oh falou. – O nome do clube. Que, por acaso, está localizada na rua “Sonhos podem se tornar realidade” – Sehun jogou no ar e Baekhyun se viu sorrindo à toa diante daquilo.

Jongdae chegou a deixar yakult escapar do nariz ao rir, já anotando mentalmente para usar em seus encontrinhos do Tinder, e Junmyeon fez um joinha a Sehun dando a ele seu selo de aprovação em respostas inteligentes. Até mesmo Minseok gostou daquela, tirando os olhos da pilha de provas para sorrir em direção a Sehun, este que já parecia ter sido adotado como o novo integrante do clubinho.

– Namora? Se não, tem interesse? – Junmyeon quis saber depois de um tempo de conversa.

– Deus me livre – respondeu. – Mas quem me dera.

Jongdae gargalhou alto, gostando do que acabara de ouvir.

– Tem algum tipo ideal? – Junmyeon continuou. – Gosta dos românticos ou dos selvagens? E o que acha de finais felizes?

– Lá vem o cupido – a mais velha da mesa ciciou do outro lado.

– Jun hyung foi criado vendo os filmes da Disney, lavagem cerebral de longa data. Deu ruim – Jongin explicou a Sehun. – Aí agora ele vive querendo ser o cupido dos outros nas horas vagas.

– Por que tem poucas coisas pra fazer, né? – Jongdae provocou. – Ainda não levou a Yixiao pra ver a lua? Porque fiquei sabendo que chinesas não são do tipo que gostam de esperar pelo resto da vida, se é que me entende.

Junmyeon revirou os olhos.

– Mas então, Doutor Oh, conta pra gente qual é o seu tipo ideal.

Sehun deu outra garfada em sua salada e deu de ombros.

– Ah, não tenho um e nem acredito nessa coisa de tipo ideal. Pra mim, se for humano e tiver todos os dentes da boca já é lucro – acrescentou, bebericando um gole de suco. – E acho que a combinação de romântico com selvagem pareça boa.

– Na cama, então – Minseok complementou, fazendo todo mundo rir.

– No sofá, no banco do carro, qualquer lugar – Sehun continuou com coragem, tirando risinhos da mesa. – E tenho uma irmãzinha mais nova que sofreu lavagem cerebral, daí fui afetado também, então curto um felizes para sempre. Assim como não curto ficar nessa de esperar pelo resto da vida. Quanto mais rápido eu ver a lua, melhor – terminou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

Baekhyun jurou que Sehun olhou em sua direção e deu uma piscadela.

A partir disso, Baekhyun não perdeu tempo em investir. Era humano (menos quando faminto), tinha todos os dentes da boca e podia dar um jeito de misturar o romântico com o selvagem na cama, no sofá, no banco do carro e em qualquer lugar, ainda mais naquela seca que ultimamente vivia. Sem contar que, segundo o próprio Sehun, sonhos podem se tornar realidade e tinha que confessar que, desde que o médico residente passou a fazer parte da mesa redonda, uma vontade de dar uns beijos na boquinha dele foi se acumulando dentro do poço de tesão.

E seus amigos não seriam seus amigos se não dessem um jeitinho de sempre bancar a quarta série em empurrar os dois para perto um do outro com bastante frequência ou deixá-los sozinho na primeira oportunidade, a mesma desculpinha que os dois eram os únicos solteiros do grupo e que solteiros deviam se fazer companhia. Jongdae com aquela língua afiada soltando comentariozinhos do tipo “ _Mas já beijaram?_ ” ou “ _Já levou o Sehun ver a lua, Baekhyun?_ ” só fazia Sehun ter uma cor a mais nas bochechas e olhar na direção de Baekhyun como se dissesse “ _Tá esperando o quê?_ ”.

Foi em um desses momentos sozinhos que Sehun admitiu ter bastante interesse em Baekhyun.

– Já li seus artigos científicos – contou.

Baekhyun ficou surpreso, olhando para o rapaz com mais atenção.

– Não sabia que gostava de Física.

– Não muito – confessou com um sorrisinho envergonhado. – Mas digamos que...hm... – deixou a voz morrer, inclinando a cabeça um pouco para o lado e fitando Baekhyun. – Tive interesse na pessoa que escreveu.

Baekhyun arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Desde quando?

– Faz tempo.

– Muito?

– O suficiente pra eu viver querendo beijar a boca dessa pessoa? Demais.

O mais velho abriu um sorrisinho, olhando para o próprio colo e em seguida para Sehun, este que, sentado ao seu lado no sofá do apartamento – agora arrumado por Minseok depois de ver a zona que Junmyeon havia feito –, engoliu em seco assim que deixou seu par de olhos descer para a boca de Baekhyun.

– E o que eu devo fazer com essa informação? – indagou rouco ao mais novo, não sabendo de onde tinha tirado tanta coragem para enroscar seus dedos com a pontinha dos dedos de Sehun.

– O que você acha que deve fazer, Professor Baekhyun?

Eles dois quase se beijaram dessa vez. Baekhyun acabou se aproximando um tanto mais de Sehun no sofá e Sehun suspirou quando sentiu uma das mãos do físico em seus quadris, depois a boca dele roçando na sua daquele jeito lento, provocando e com um pouco de receio em ir logo de uma vez ao que estava querendo fazia tempo. Sehun fechou os olhos quando sentiu os dentes de Baekhyun puxando com delicadeza o seu lábio inferior de uma forma gostosa que não machucava. Alguém suspirou ali e as bocas se uniram de novo para o então esperado beijo.

Jongdae voltou ao apartamento esbaforido, dizendo para Baekhyun descer com o seu cartão de crédito e pagar a comida do restaurante da esquina onde sempre compravam e um blá-blá-blá-blá de que Junmyeon tinha esquecido a carteira na universidade e de que Minseok tinha vindo direto da academia zerada. Acabou pegando os dois no flagra, atrapalhando tudo.

As coisas andaram de vez, no entanto, na noite em que foram a um barzinho para que Yixiao e Junmyeon anunciassem o namorico sério, dando acesso aos ilustres convidados a muita bebida e vergonha alheia.

Como de costume, Baekhyun e Sehun estavam um sentado do lado do outro em uma das mesas no fundo do bar, vendo Jongdae fazer uma dancinha sexy na pista de dança improvisada, Minseok trocando uma conversa bem íntima com uma amiga de Yixiao e Jongin perdido por algum lugar enchendo a cara.

Baekhyun havia bebido uns bons goles de álcool, o que havia lhe deixado mais sorridente que o normal e cheio de manha, falando mole, dizendo coisas que não falaria sóbrio se não pensasse um par de vezes e buscando abraços, mãos dadas e um ombro para recostar a cabeça. Então, rindo contra a orelha de Sehun, tinha flertado mais que o normal e soltado sussurrinhos nada decentes ao rapaz, assim como palavras doces – _Você é incrível, Sehun. E lindo. Você é tão lindo, a coisinha mais adorável desse mundo todo_ –, tirando dele sorrisos acanhados e vendo suas bochechas ganharem um rubor de leve.

Em um momento de coragem insana, abraçou Sehun de lado e beijou seu pescoço, ouvindo seu nome ser sussurrado em resposta de um jeito cheio de dengo. Baekhyun adorou aquilo, fazendo questão de espalhar mais alguns carinhos na pele de Sehun e ouvi-lo dizer seu nome.

– Quer sair comigo? – perguntou.

– Um encontro de verdade? – Sehun murmurou. – Só nós dois?

Baekhyun aquiesceu, recordando-se de todas as vezes em que tentou ficar sozinho com Sehun para trocar uns carinhos a mais e seus amigos acabaram atrapalhando sem querer.

– Só eu e você – afirmou amoroso, beijando o pescoço de Sehun novamente.

– Com cinema e tudo?

– Uhum – fez. – Cineminha no escuro. Romance? Sei que você gosta de assistir romance, especialmente os trágicos. Aí vamos jantar – foi dizendo. – Sem carne pra você.

Sehun sorriu, os olhos sumindo em duas meias-luas adoráveis ao ver que Baekhyun se lembrava perfeitamente das coisas que ele gostava, especialmente o fato de ser vegetariano.

– E depois?

– Sobremesa – ronronou na orelha dele, fazendo uma trilha de beijos no pescoço, indo em direção ao queixo dele. – Sorvete?

– Gosto – Sehun devolveu com um suspiro, fechando os olhos. – De chocolate.

– Mas cuidado pra não se sujar – disse, a boca roçando na bochecha de Sehun. – Porque senão...

– Senão?

– Vou ter que limpar o cantinho da sua boca com a minha.

Foi o primeiro beijo deles, lento, com gosto de álcool e fôlego faltando, existindo a troca de alguns beijinhos no final, daqueles estalados e com risinhos.

– Vamos fazer o que depois disso?

– Andar de mãos dadas por aí – Baekhyun declarou abobado, olhando a boca do outro com desejo. – E eu com certeza vou me certificar de beijar você mais um pouquinho pelos escuros da rua. Então, após nosso passeio, vou te levar pra casa.

– Nada de ver a lua? – o jeitinho manhoso que Sehun falou fez Baekhyun engolir um gemido.

– Eu quero muito te levar ver a lua – sussurrou. – Não sabe o quanto. Mas...

– Nem rapidinho?

Baekhyun riu.

– No banco do carro?

– Meu colega de apartamento não vai estar – contou ao mais velho. – Você pode entrar. Um pouco só, por favor – pediu.

– Mas só rapidinho. E a gente vai ficar de roupa.

– De roupa?

O físico gemeu alto dessa vez, sentindo uma das mãos de Sehun em sua coxa em uma provocação, a respiração dele contra o seu pescoço. 

– Do jeito que você quiser, Sehun.

– Muito bom.

Houve um estalo de beijo e o riso de Sehun.

– Pra terminar – Baekhyun disse entre outro beijo molhado –, antes de ir embora, vou te abraçar apertado e te dizer umas coisinhas na orelha.

– Coisas tipo...?

– Tipo que eu tô muito apaixonado por você.

Viram a lua naquela noite mesmo.

Depois, com mais alguns encontros cheios de chamego e um punhado de sussurrinhos apaixonados na orelha, Sehun tinha uma aliança no dedo, o seu contato salvo no celular de Baekhyun como “ _Meu dr._ _Hun_ ♥” e uma gaveta no quarto do mais velho com suas cuecas pretas, uma parte do guarda-roupa sendo morada de suas camisas com pedidos de salve tal animalzinho e seus jeans velhos. Seus livros de anatomia e patologia se espalhavam na bagunça do apartamento do namorado nerd.

Eram daqueles casaizinhos raros do colégio ou da universidade que combinavam de um jeito surreal, como se fossem almas gêmeas um do outro há muito tempo só esperando se encontrar. Só de bater o olho neles de mãos dadas por baixo da mesa da praça de alimentação ou andando pelos corredores da universidade, olhos nos olhos e um sorriso de quem está apaixonado, era fácil saber que não demoraria muito para haver uma cerimônia de casamento, um apartamento juntos e os dois envelhecendo lentamente lado a lado, com pesquisas de Física aqui e estudos de gente morta de lá.

Tinham muito em comum. Inteligentes à beça, gostavam de estudar e de discutir sobre a vida, o universo e tudo mais, faziam o outro sorrir e até mesmo brigavam, terminando com uma reconciliação gostosa cheia de beijinhos e fazendo algo que Jongdae vivia provocando.

– Viram a lua juntinhos ontem à noite, né? Seus safados.

Parafraseando Kim Junmyeon, à sua maneira, viveriam um felizes para sempre.

E até viveriam se o ano não fosse 2015 e saísse o sétimo episódio da franquia Star Wars, O Despertar da Força, e Baekhyun inventasse de levar o namorado, a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, ao cinema para que assistissem juntos naquele escurinho gostoso a dois a outra coisa que ele também mais amava no mundo.

Deu ruim, óbvio.

��

Era a hora do almoço em ponto e os quatro Kim estavam na praça de alimentação na mesma mesinha que usavam há anos na universidade (que uns estudantes roubaram aquele dia e Minseok só com o olhar fez os meninos cagarem de medo de ficar de exame com ela), com a comida de sempre na bandeja e esperando Baekhyun chegar para contar o que ele tinha achado sobre O Despertar da Força, já que preferiu ir assistir com o namoradinho, o traíra.

Mas pela cara de funeral que ele carregava ao vir como uma tartaruga até os amigos, as roupas todas pretas que usava e um par de óculos escuros nos olhos era fácil de saber que: 1) Baekhyun tinha sido trocado por outro Baekhyun emogótico de um universo paralelo que odiava Star Wars e que não reconheceria o quão fenomenal O Despertar havia sido, entregando-se ao Lado Negro da Força com um gosto musical muito do duvidável e um estilo de moda _sad, but true_ ou 2) Baekhyun era Baekhyun mesmo e havia odiado O Despertar da Força, vestindo-se de forma que representasse sua alma; 3)Um parente tinha morrido e 4) como última hipótese, a mais improvável, ele e Sehun deveriam ter brigado, Baekhyun levado um pé bem no meio do olho, por isso os óculos escuros, e ele se sentia triste o bastante para vestir preto.

– Cenzinha na opção três – Junmyeon apostou rápido, antes que Baekhyun chegasse.

– Então ele teria que vestir preto todo dia, porque a família dele é tipo ninho de formiga, tem várias mas sempre tem uma morrendo – Jongdae objetou. – Bobear até eu sou parente dele.

– E você não é? – Minseok perguntou.

– O Jongin que é – Jongdae corrigiu. – Nono grau?

– Segundo! Você acha que a gente é inteligente por quê? Os genes, meu amigo. – Jongin mastigou uma batatinha frita sorridente. – Mas aposto na quarta.

Jongdae assobiou.

– Problemas no paraíso? – soltou.

– É bem difícil enxergar o Sehun espancando Baekhyun – Junmyeon disse. – De amor, talvez.

– Ué, por que não? Ele mexe com os mortos.

– Que já estão mortos, lembra? – Junmyeon respondeu.

– The Walking Dead diz outra coisa.

Minseok suspirou, interrompendo a discussãozinha sobre Sehun ser o mais apto a sobreviver a um apocalipse zumbi pelo constante aprendizado mortuário.

– Cem na opção quatro. Junmyeon na três. Jongin na quatro também. Jongdae? – ela chamou, vendo o amigo levantar o dedo indicador. – Sério? Opção um?

– Não posso acreditar em universos paralelos, não?

Minseok nem teve tempo de argumentar, pois Baekhyun chegou e se jogou na cadeira ao seu lado.

– Sehun não gosta de Star Wars – Baekhyun anunciou aos amigos depois de alguns minutos em silêncio, com uma voz fúnebre. – Odeia, na verdade.

Todo mundo da mesa se calou, abrindo a boca e arregalando os olhos em um grito de espanto, choque, descrença e tristeza. Uma faca entrando no coração bem lentamente.

– Mentira – Junmyeon quem falou primeiro, baixinho, ganhando de Baekhyun uma negativa. – Por que alguém não gostaria de Star Wars?

– Isso não é possível! – Jongin chiou confuso. – Me recuso a acreditar nisso.

– Não é só você – Baekhyun resmungou. – Eu tô despedaçado.

– Sabia que ele era bonito demais para ser alguém normal como a gente. – Minseok suspirou. – Homens, sempre decepcionando você até mesmo quando você nem gosta deles.

Jongin continuou balançando a cabeça como se perdido, não entendendo isso. Assim como o próprio Baekhyun. Eles viviam falando de Star Wars na mesa, fazendo piadinhas ruins sobre e formulando teorias, às vezes comentando uma notícia ou spoiler que haviam lido a respeito do filme e Sehun estava ali perto em todos os momentos. Ele até mesmo ria das piadas!

– Escuta só essa – Junmyeon chamou a atenção do pessoal da mesa um dia. – Qual novela que Darth Vader mais odeia? – Todos da mesa balançaram a cabeça, não sabendo a resposta. O matemático fez um suspense e Jongdae bateu no tampo de madeira para que a resposta tivesse um fundo musical. Então disse: – Rebeldes!

Sehun riu. Baekhyun lembra muito bem que ele riu, ficando abobado pelo namorado que recostou a cabeça em seu ombro e riu como um garotinho. ‘Tá que a piadinha de Junmyeon era bem bosta, mas ele riu! E também nunca, nunquinha mesmo, havia reclamado da cacarecalhadas de Star Wars ou de qualquer nerdice que existia no apartamento de Baekhyun e Junmyeon, nem dos pijamas da saga do namorado, nem daquele abajur da cabeça de Darth Vader que ficava ao lado da cama.

Nem daquela cueca ridícula do Baekhyun que dizia: _a nave aqui guardada pode te levar a uma galáxia muito, muito distante_. E eles namoravam há meses!

Pelo Yoda já morto, como isso era possível?

– Ele gosta de Star Trek? – Jongdae perguntou.

Baekhyun deu de ombros.

– Sei lá – respondeu murcho. – Não sei de mais nada.

– O que gostar de Star Trek tem a ver com odiar Star Wars? – Jongin questionou.

– Tudo? – o Kim respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

– Meu Deus, qual o seu problema com Star Trek, Kim Jongdae?

– Todos? – repetiu no mesmo tom óbvio. – E eu é que pergunto qual o seu problema, Kim Jongin. Você e Sehun não eram amigos e estudaram juntos, não? Que tipo de amigo você foi pra ele se nem ensinou a criatura o caminho certo da Força? Onde você estava quando ele precisou de um Mestre para conduzi-lo ao jedismo? – Ao falar aquilo, todos os olhos foram para Jongin. – Se agora ele gosta de Star Trek e odeia Star Wars a culpa é sua.

Jongin fez beicinho, baixando os olhos para as próprias mãos.

– Desculpa – murmurou. – Eu sempre pensei que ele gostasse quando a gente conversava, nunca falou nada pra mim – contou. – E Star Trek é legal.

Jongdae suspirou.

– Você é uma vergonha a essa família mesmo.

– Não é pra tanto também – Junmyeon entrou no meio. – Tem coisas muito legais nessa franquia.

– Tipo nada? – Jongdae inquiriu de um jeito infantil, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Minseok. – Tá! Tudo bem, já entendi. Mas de lá só se salva a língua klingon, porque eu fui coagido a aprender – disse encarando Minseok –, e o Spock. O resto é batatinha.

Jongin revirou os olhos, pronto para rebater se não fosse pela voz irritada de Minseok.

– É o ditado: entre Star Trek e Star Wars, eu só quero que vocês calem a boca ou logo não vão _star_ aqui – Minseok falou séria, fazendo os dois ficarem pianinho por uns bons segundos. – Mas conta aí, qual é a do espírito fúnebre?

Baekhyun suspirou, tirando a armação dos óculos escuros do rosto com o intuito de massagear os olhos e terminou por exibir um olho roxo terrível. Choramingou assim que tocou no machucado.

– O Sehun te bateu?! – Jongdae perguntou alto, quase num grito, chamando a atenção de muitas pessoas ao redor.

– _Que_?! Não, que ideia. – Baekhyun franziu o cenho confuso. – Por que Sehun me bateria? Quer dizer, não que eu não seja amante de uns tapas na bunda na cama – contou com um sorrisinho, vendo os amigos fazerem careta de vômito. – Mas além de uma surra de amor, por que ele me bateria?

– Porque pessoas que não gostam de Star Wars não são confiáveis? – argumentou o engenheiro, recebendo do Byun uma risadinha fraca e um revirar de olhos. – Sério, só eu estou preocupado com a educação do meus futuros sobrinhos aqui?

Minseok mandou que Jongdae calasse a boca e deixasse Baekhyun explicar o motivo da cratera no olho.

– Teve um tumulto na saída do cinema ontem. Uns idiotas caçando briga à toa – explicou. – Do nada um cara me acertou no olho e quebrou meus óculos enquanto a gente tentava sair, mas Sehun quase fez o sujeito ir pra caixa de madeira mais cedo. Meu olho perto da carne moída que Sehun deixou o nariz do idiota é machucado de neném.

– Isso só fica melhor. – Jongdae balançou a cabeça. – Médico de gente morta, não gosta da coisa mais legal nesse mundo depois do sexo e banca o Hulk pra proteger o namoradinho nas horas vagas.

– E gosta de novelas cheias de tragédias – Baekhyun acrescentou, recordando-se de Sehun atualizar as novelas por reprises na internet e tagarelar em sua cabeça da fulana que ficou com ciclano, do beltrano que matou xis, depois ressuscitou não sei quem lá, roubou mais o caramba e fez do capeta mil. – Do Red Velvet também. Meus ouvidos com Ice Cream Cake que o digam. – Sehun era um dos maiores fãs do grupo e cantor de chuveiro ainda. 

Junmyeon abriu um sorriso que não cabia no rosto de tanta felicidade e orgulho por ouvir aquilo (até porque cantava com Sehun quando ele estava no banheiro). Se não fosse hétero, já tinha passado a perna no namoradinho do melhor amigo fazia tempo.

– Partidão – Junmyeon aprovou. – Esse é pra casar.

– Ele é homem de verdade, mesmo não gostando de Star Wars. – A professora cutucou Baekhyun com o cotovelo, mostrando um sorrisinho. – Diferente de certas pessoas que te deixam pra trás quando um cara vem te assaltar no ponto de ônibus, não é? – atirou maldosa.

– Ele tava armado! – Jongdae protestou em sua defesa.

– Com uma arma de brinquedo, não? – Jongin fez questão de relembrar dos policiais contando com um risinho contido.

– Que foi o bastante pra me traumatizar, tá?

– E qual a sua desculpa, Junmyeon? – Minseok quis saber.

– Eu sou asmático.

– Mas correu como se fosse o Flash.

– Situações desesperadoras pedem medidas desesperadoras – foi a resposta. – Eu não podia simplesmente morrer virgem.

– Por uma arma de brinquedo? – Jongin provocou.

Começaram a discutir depois disso daquele jeitinho cheio de zoação e risos, como sempre faziam juntos. Nem demorou muito para que Baekhyun contasse que estava tudo de preto porque um parente seu havia morrido naquela manhã, fazendo Junmyeon faturar uma grana preta e ouvir de todo mundo que era injusto pra caramba ele levar o dinheiro quando morava com Baekhyun e sabia tudo sobre ele. Também não deu nem um minuto para que Baekhyun começasse a tagarelar sobre o quanto O Despertar da Força tinha sido _per-fei-to_ e _ma-ra-vi-lho-so_ e ­ _sen-sa-ci-o-nal_ , que estava louco para o próximo filme da saga.

Nesse falatório daqui e surtos de lá, Baekhyun jogou na roda aos amigos a experiência de quanto havia sido chocante ouvir da boca do namorado aquelas palavrinhas que, infelizmente, deixaram seu pobre coração doído. Ainda mais depois de ver aquele filme show de bola!

– Eu não gosto de Star Wars – Sehun disse a Baekhyun após toda aquela confusão na saída do cinema, os dois sentados lado a lado no banco duro de uma pracinha ali perto de uma farmácia 24 horas, com o Byun segurando uma bolsa de gelo no olho e o namorado tendo a mão cheia de curativos e remédios. – Na verdade, meio que odeio.

Seu olho bom ficou lacrimejado e não foi pela dor do outro olho machucado.

– Jura? – Baekhyun deixou a voz escapar baixinha, num fiapo esganiçado como de uma criança chorosa, vendo o namorado aquiescer envergonhado para si. – E eu te trouxe pra assistir.

– Desculpa – Sehun pediu. – Não vai largar de mim, vai?

– Quê? Por que _eu_ faria isso? – falou assustado. – Sou eu quem pensa que você vai perceber qual o tipo de cara doido que se meteu e vai me chutar o traseiro qualquer dia desses.

– Não vou fazer isso. Nunca – Sehun disse carinhoso, olhando Baekhyun com afeto.

Baekhyun tirou a bolsa de gelo do olho e se aproximou de Sehun, pegando em sua mão boa e levando à boca para dar um beijinho.

– Eu também não vou, amor. – Sehun abriu um sorriso ao ouvir aquilo. – Confesso que me sinto meio traído por não saber que você não gosta da coisa que eu mais gosto, mas largar de você? Nem em um universo paralelo, pelo amor de Deus – murmurou. – Eu sou maluquinho por você, Sehun, e vou continuar assim durante muitos anos.

Pelo sorrisinho de besta apaixonado de Baekhyun, todos os seus amigos souberam qual cena ocorreu depois e pediram para que o físico evitasse detalhes sórdidos, queriam que o almoço ao menos se assentasse no estômago.

No entanto, uma coisa estava mais clara que a luz: Sehun era o desequilíbrio na Força, o Lado Negro daquele grupo. Afinal, todos ali amavam aquela saga do balacobaco como ninguém e havia sido ela a responsável por aproximar cada um deles um pouco mais.

Junmyeon e Baekhyun não seriam melhores amigos na infância se não fosse Star Wars; nem Jongdae estaria tão próximo deles no início da universidade se não fosse aquela ideia maluca de montarem um R2-D2. Minseok com aquele jeitinho de vou ficar na minha e você na sua, somado ao ódio gratuito a qualquer ser humano com pênis e uma boca cheia de bosta pra falar... Nem em uma galáxia distante seriam amigos se não fosse pela saga. E Jongin? O rapaz nem falava e muito menos gostava de se relacionar com pessoas quando mais novo. Foi graças a um Baekhyun persistente, Star Wars e Princesa Leia que Jongin estava onde estava, sorridente, feliz, vivendo em sociedade e até gostando de certos serumaninhos.

Certo que as pessoas podiam gostar e desgostar do que elas quisessem; estava lá na Constituição que ninguém era obrigado a nada, mas odiar Star Wars assim, sem explicação nenhuma? Tipo...odeio de verdade essa merda com naves e caras segurando varetas brilhantes? Tinha que ter um motivo muito bom.

Um motivo bom o suficiente para que Baekhyun tirasse da cabeça aquela ideia de mostrar ao namorado que o universo de Guerra nas Estrelas era genial. Especialmente com a proximidade do seu aniversário, pois era tradição: largava tudo, absolutamente tudo, e se confinava no sofá ou na cama com um monte de porcariada por perto e fazia maratona de Star Wars. E naquele ano queria passar seu aniversário com Sehun e fazer isso juntos, ter as duas coisas que mais amava no mundo bem ali pertinho, uma na televisão e a outra encolhida no seu abraço. Mas _nãããããão_ , algo tinha que dar errado.

– Parece que esse ano que alguém vai ficar de novo sem camisinha que brilha no escuro – o amigo do cabelinho de miojo zombou.

Baekhyun fungou.

– Não começa a agourar meus sonhos tão cedo, ô Cup Noodles ambulante. Tenho uma caixinha cheia dessas camisinhas escondida no guarda-roupa só no aguardo da esperança. – O físico colocou os óculos escuros de volta, já que as pessoas ao redor estavam encarando demais. – Vou falar com Sehun e ver se amoleço aquele coraçãozinho em direção da Força.

– Fazer biquinho e chorar sempre funciona, pedir de joelhos – sugeriu Junmyeon maroto, com uma sobrancelha erguida. – Uns beijos também.

– Sei não, viu – o moreninho com os cabelos cor de rosa do grupo disse incerto. – Sehun é do tipo duro na queda.

– Segundo a lei da gravidade do nosso querido Newtinho, tudo o que sobe tem que descer, certo? Digamos que eu particularmente prefira que Sehun desça e desça bem duro na minha boca. – Baekhyun bebericou um gole do seu suco, fazendo cara de inocente.

– Meu Deus, seu nojento. Meu Deus. – Jongdae revirou os olhos.

– Ué, mas você não é ateu?

– Gosto de falar o nome dele em vão – brincou. – E você vai penar nessa tarefa, Baekhyun. Ou levar uns tabefes do teu namoradinho dado a Hulk bem no meio da fuça. Talvez as duas coisas, quem sabe.

– Acho perturbadora a sua falta de fé, Kim Jongdae – Baekhyun falou com a voz mais grossa, tentando imitar o mesmo tom do Lorde Vader ao pronunciar frase tão épica.

– Como nosso bom e queridíssimo Mestre Yoda já dizia – Minseok se levantou da mesa, e fitou Baekhyun –, faça ou não faça. Tentativa não há.

– Que a Força esteja com você – Jongin desejou, levantando-se também para voltar à sala de pesquisas.

– Que a Força esteja com você – os outros também desejaram.

– Que a Força esteja mesmo comigo – Baekhyun falou para si próprio a caminho de uma aula, já pensando em seu plano maligno para transformar o namorado em mais um fã da saga.

Porque fazer Oh Sehun ao menos cair de amores um pouquinho que fosse por Guerra nas Estrelas era uma coisa bem difícil, olha se não fosse impossível. No entanto, citando as sábias palavras do venerável Mestre Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn do lindo cabelo longo: seu foco determina a realidade. Do jeitinho resumido na boca do povo, a esperança é a última que morre. E Baekhyun não morreria em paz até conseguir que o namorado assistisse a série inteira consigo em seu aniversário e notasse o quanto aquele universo era perfeito de verdade.

��

Uma das coisas que Baekhyun mais admirava em Luke Skywalker era aquela esperança e persistência em acreditar que, embora tenha cedido aos caminhos do lado sombrio, dentro do coração do temido Lorde Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker e (spoiler!) seu pai, havia sim o lado bom da Força sobrando escondidinho em algum lugar por ali.

Baekhyun se agarrou a essa ideia ao tentar convencer Sehun de tudo quanto é jeito, botando na cabeça que a pedra podia ser dura, mas era aquilo: a água tanto bate até que fura. Uma hora ou outra Oh Sehun ia seguir a lei do Newtinho sobre gravidade e descer – descer com aquele seu traseiro rechonchudo de lindo no sofá e os olhos pregados na televisão para assistir Star Wars.

Enquanto isso, Baekhyun estava em guerra.

– Sabe – o físico comentou no final de uma noite, depois que Sehun tomou um banho e tirou a inhaca de morto do corpo e foi se deitar ao seu lado, logo pedindo manhoso por carinho do seu aprochego, o que terminou rendendo em Baekhyun sentado no traseiro gorducho do namorado lhe fazendo uma massagem ou mais beijando as pintinhas das costas desnudas dele –, meu aniversário está chegando.

Sehun gemeu contra o colchão pela massagem gostosa, aquela boquinha de Baekhyun na sua nuca, umas reboladas contra o seu bumbum de um jeito maravilhoso. Já sabendo no que ia dar, Sehun remexeu-se até estar virado de barriga para cima e Baekhyun sentado em seu colo, olhos nos olhos.

– E já pensou no que vai querer de presente? – questionou. – A gente comer fora, dar um passeio ou fazer uma comemoraçãozinha aqui mesmo com seus amigos e depois ter uma comemoração só nossa? – Sehun apertou uma das coxas de Baekhyun, incentivando-o a dar uma reboladinha. – Ou talvez a gente comemorar o dia todo, só nós dois, uh?

– Não vai trabalhar nesse dia? 

– Posso trocar o plantão com alguém.

Baekhyun sorriu satisfeito, inclinando-se sobre o peito de Sehun para iniciar um beijo bem do lento e molhado.

– Que bom – disse com a boca já bem próxima do mais novo. – Porque meu presente envolve algo assim, só eu e você.

– Ah, é? – Sehun prendeu ambas as mãos no traseiro de Baekhyun, apertando-o. – E o que mais?

– Star Wars.

Não deu em outra: Sehun soltou uma risadinha e perguntou se era sério aquilo. Baekhyun mordeu o lábio e aquiesceu, explicando da tradição dos seus aniversários e de alimentar o sonho de assistir sua saga favorita com o seu namorado bem juntinhos. Sehun riu de novo, deu uma bitoca estalada na boca do namorado e inverteu as posições até que estivesse encolhido contra o peito do mais velho.

– Boa noite – decretou, fechando os olhos.

Ao lado, Baekhyun estava duro e sentindo-se derrotado.

Primeira batalha perdida.

��

A vida de um Jedi era feita de sacrifícios, Baekhyun sabia bem.

Não que fosse um, que é isso. Talvez quando tinha dez anos e caiu na onda de Junmyeon em querer seguir o caminho do jedismo, tornando-se Padawan com aquela trancinha maravilhosa de rabo, usando túnicas surradas, capas, um cinto e sair andando por aí como se fosse um Jesus Cristo versão galáctico, levando uma lâmina de plasma alimentada por um cristal pra baixo e pra cima.

Sem esquecer de que tentaram aderir a filosofia de vida cheia da simplicidade, o que não durou muito, eram movidos pelo capitalismo em consumir mais e mais coisas da saga preferida; também do estudo constante (algo que combinou até _demais_ com eles), humildade (bem difícil seguir esse princípio quando faziam competições de notas), meditação (eram solitários quando separados, por isso faziam muito disso), compaixão, lealdade, paciência (não quando um diretor conseguia cagar em um filme de super-herói), pensamentos positivos e boa-forma. Esta última eles acharam melhor deixar pra lá, se o cérebro estava em boa-forma, o corpo também.

Mas ele sabia dos sacrifícios e foi com esse pensamento que botou uma roupa, vestiu os tênis e saiu atrás de Sehun para correr naquela manhãzinha nublada, boa para dormir até meio-dia ou ficar na cama namorando.

Sehun riu quando viu o namorado se alongando ao seu lado, não acreditando naquilo.

Quer dizer, Baekhyun tinha um corpo de tirar o fôlego mesmo nerd, o que era culpa daquele quase um ano de academia que Minseok o fez fazer para ter companhia depois que os outros idiotas dos seus amigos a deixaram para trás no meio de um assalto. Baekhyun, ao menos, teria a decência de ficar e morrer com ela por ter preguiça demais em correr ou fazer algo.

Não era do tipo bombadão ou puro músculo; as coxas eram torneadas, umas pernas de matar à distância; nem era barriga de tanquinho trincado pra lavar roupa, tinha lá suas gordurinhas nos quadris para se morder. O bumbum então, Sehun podia confirmar com um selo de aprovação na carne de qualidade – uma vez foderam num motelzinho com um espelho no teto e a visão do traseiro de Baekhyun indo e vindo foi, ó, o melhor jeito de ver a lua crescente. 

A coisa é que Baekhyun estava de matar com aquela calça de moletom que fazia seu traseiro ficar lindo demais e a regata preta bem folgada, deixando à mostra seus mamilos eriçados e um pouco da pele tatuada nas costas – uma Estrela da Morte mediana feita na insanidade da adolescência. Aquilo era de matar. E havia muitos alunos de Baekhyun, coincidentemente, caminhando no parque universitário naquela manhã.

O mais engraçado era que ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo por causa de uma única coisa: Star Wars.

– Sabia que os Jedi são bem disciplinados? – Baekhyun comentou ao flexionar as pernas em uma posição que fez Sehun perder seu foco. – Sempre praticam exercícios pra manter o corpo e a mente em equilíbrio, bem fortes. – Para completar, Baekhyun deu uma olhada no namorado de cima a baixo daquele jeito que fazia quando o encontrava pelado no banheiro. – Igualzinho a você.

Sehun suspirou e Baekhyun sorriu, aproximando-se para deixar um beijinho rápido em sua bochecha, dizendo baixinho o quanto ele era lindo.

Porque convenhamos, Oh Sehun, além de lindo, tinha um corpitcho que tirava umas fatias imensas da sanidade de Baekhyun; um corpitcho daqueles que era fruto da sua alimentação saudável, das corridas matinais que tentava fazer todos os dias quando não estivesse de plantão, a boa-forma que mantinha com afinco e determinação. Acrescidos a isso, havia também o seu poço de paciência praticamente que infinito em ouvir as bobagens que o namorado falava ou fazia, ficando bem zen na maior parte do tempo, e outras mil e uma trocentas coisas que o tornavam um dos melhores homens do mundo – Yoda estava sempre em primeiro lugar, embora não fosse exatamente homem, muito menos humano.

Na boa, Sehun era um Jedi e não sabia.

Começaram a correr. Sehun, como um bom corredor que era e acostumado ao ritmo, saiu na frente. Baekhyun ficou alguns passos para trás, enxotando o namorado com a mão para que se fosse toda vez que ele diminuía a velocidade e corria de costas, olhando para si e o animando a aumentar compasso.

– Vai na frente! – Baekhyun enxotou de novo.

– Por quê?

– Se eu vou morrer fazendo exercício físico, quero morrer olhando pra coisa mais linda que eu já vi nessa minha vida: seus glúteos.

Sehun parou e riu.

– Sempre romântico, Professor Byun.

– Você me deixa assim – respondeu, já próximo de Sehun.

– Eu ou o meu traseiro?

– Meu coração é bandido, gosta dos dois.

Baekhyun aproveitou para dar uma pausa em menos de dez minutos de corrida para beber um gole de água. Sehun, embora parado esperando o namorado, continuou se movimentando.

– Meu Deus – Baekhyun resmungou ao assistir Sehun se esticar, flexionar e dar pulinhos para lá e para cá para não deixar o corpo esfriar. – Então é assim que deve ser.

– O quê?

– O traseiro de um Jedi.

Sehun respirou fundo, preparando-se para o que estava por vir.

– Sempre me perguntei como seria debaixo de toda aquela roupa. Me martirizei – Baekhyun prosseguiu. – Anos de curiosidade até encontrar você, meu próprio Jedi.

O namorado soltou um risinho, ficando pensativo por alguns segundos até fitar Baekhyun e colocá-lo na parede.

– Se não me falha a memória, e você sabe que ela quase nunca falha, Jedi não podem namorar, não é? Muito menos casar. É proibido pela Ordem.

Baekhyun não conseguiu guardar o sorriso imenso que tomou todo o seu rosto.

– Anakin Skywalker não viu problema nisso.

– É, e ele também virou um Sith e não viu problema nenhum nisso – Sehun argumentou, vendo o namorado sorrir como nunca. Era só começar a falar de Star Wars que ele ficava daquele jeito, parecendo uma criança. Dava até uma felicidade no peito de fazer as vontades dele para deixá-lo daquela forma, sorridente e todo animado, com uma careta de quem podia se apaixonar ainda mais. – Mas enfim, não sou Anakin Skywalker. 

– Você com certeza é mais bonito que ele – disse se aproximando do namorado, prendendo o quadril dele em um abraço. Sehun sorriu, balançando a cabeça em uma negativa. – Tem o bumbum mais bonito também. – Riu contra a boca de Sehun em um beijinho estalado. – E o meu coração. Pra sempre.

Sehun nunca pensou que se derreteria tanto como naquele instante, beijando Baekhyun de volta e pouco se importando por estarem no meio do parque com o pessoal caminhando ao redor, vendo os dois namoradinhos cheios de afeto.

– Vou pra casa – Baekhyun decretou entre outro beijo, estando ofegante e com o lábio avermelhadíssimo.

– Não quer mais manter a boa-forma?

– Tem um jeito melhor de fazer isso – devolveu dando uma piscadinha. – E sem roupa.

Sehun mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Uma hora de cama?

– Pode ser uma no chuveiro também.

– Mas você vai aguentar? – Sehun provocou o namorado, este que riu.

– Quer pagar pra ver, bonitinho? Porque sexo com você é o único exercício que eu penso em fazer todo dia.

O médico aquiesceu, dando um último beijo na boca de Baekhyun.

– Quem chegar por último fica de quatro e engole tudo! – falou rapidamente, sorrindo enquanto deixava Baekhyun para trás na corrida.

Bom, Baekhyun podia considerar aquilo um empate, não?

(Menos a parte em que ele engoliu tudo, mas não era como se não tivesse gostado, até repetiu sem problema nenhum.)

��

Mestre Yoda, o grandiosíssimo Mestre Yoda, havia explicado a Luke Skywalker em seu caminho de aprendizagem que um Jedi usa a Força para o conhecimento e defesa, mas nunca para o ataque. Baekhyun concordava com esse ensinamento de tamanha importância em grau, número e gênero, já que tinha sido isso a lhe ajudar a sobreviver em muitos momentos difíceis da vida quando precisou lidar com pessoas e havia aquela sua vontade de esganar o pescocinho de algumas – alunos em semana de provas, alunos em véspera de feriado, alunos respirando.

No entanto, naquela batalha em tentar convencer o namorado a assistir consigo Star Wars, Baekhyun queria é ter a Força para usá-lo em um ataque de acabar com tudo mesmo, tanto é que foi apelar para uma das coisas que Sehun mais gostava: tragédias românticas.

– Lá vem – Sehun comentou baixinho para Junmyeon, este estirado no sofá ao lado com um pote de pipoca no colo para ver os capítulos finais da novela, assim que viu Baekhyun saindo da toca do seu quarto com uma cara de quem tinha se decepcionado com a humanidade novamente ao corrigir uma prova, jogando-se ao seu lado para ficar bem agarradinho.

– Round três! – o Kim anunciou de boca cheia, recebendo do Byun o dedo do meio.

Baekhyun ficou na sua agarrado a Sehun durante os dois capítulos deveras maçantes dos dramas que seu namorado e Junmyeon assistiam todo o santo dia (Sehun mesmo, em dias de plantões, assistia as novelas no necrotério com a companhia de um morto estirado do outro lado). Ele e Junmyeon, aquele seu amigo do araque, ficaram comentando como duas fofoqueiras ao mesmo tempo em que estavam assistindo, trocando um blá-blá-blá daqui e outro blá-blá-blá da fulaninha que vai morrer de lá.

Mas assim que tudo acabou e o namorado se pôs a falar do quanto amava aquela coisa de tragédia romântica, uma linda história de amor com direito a altos e baixos, intrigas e impedimentos, uma morte aqui e ali e um punhado de invencionismos, Baekhyun viu sua deixa para agir.

– Star Wars também tem isso – disse daquele jeitinho de quem não quer nada, o braço de Sehun em volta dos seus ombros e seu rosto enfiado no sovaco cheiroso do namorado. Junmyeon riu do canto à espera do embate e Sehun suspirou como sempre, inclinando a cabeça para ver seu companheiro soltar as argumentações. – Sério, Hunnia. Tem o amor proibido entre o Anakin e a Padmé cheio de intrigas, altos e baixos, tentativas de assassinato e com um casamento às escondidas! – falou com animação e Sehun se viu sorrindo por conta da forma que o namorado tentava lhe convencer todo bonitinho. – Sem contar que tem coisa mais trágica do que a morte de uma mulher no parto ainda acreditando na bondade do seu único amor que quase deu fim à sua vida?

Sehun aquiesceu e Baekhyun continuou.

– E preciso falar da Princesa Leia e o Han Solo?

– Um casal daqueles, bicho – Junmyeon completou. – O cara foi congelado em carbonita na frente dela!

– Trágico, né? Mas eles são tudo o que você gosta, Hunnia – Baekhyun prosseguiu para o namorado, dessa vez brincando com a ponta dos dedos dele. – São brigões no início, sabe? Com discussõezinhas bobas, com direito a uns apelidos até que fofos – Baekhyun sorriu. – Ela é forte, de espírito livre, uma princesa maravilhosa. Ele não passa de um canalha, mas são perfeitos um para o outro de um jeito surreal naquele cenário de guerra impossível de se nascer um lindo amor. – Como o namorado não disse nada, Baekhyun deu continuidade para finalizar com chaves de ouro. – Se você desse uma chance, veria que o romance que há em Star Wars supera várias histórias por aí.

 _Menos as do Nicholas Sparks, misericórdia. Aquilo é o cemitério do amor_ , pensou consigo mesmo, lembrando-se de quando Sehun veio com um pen drive carregado dos filmes dos livros desse cara e Baekhyun só queria morrer lentamente.

– Verdade? – Sehun soltou naquele tom de voz com um toque de divertimento. – Supera todas mesmo?

Baekhyun negou prontamente, dando um sorrisinho maroto e apertou Sehun um tanto mais, dando um beijinho em seu pescoço.

– Só não supera a nossa – disse meloso. – Porque pra superar isso só você e eu, amor.

Junmyeon fez cara de quem ia vomitar e Baekhyun aproveitou-se desse momento para dar um beijo bem do bom em Sehun e tirar um pouco do seu fôlego.

– Adoro quando você banca o romântico brega. É fofo – Sehun admitiu com a boca bem próxima do rosto do namorado. – Mas – afastou-se um pouco para limpar o lábio úmido do Byun com o polegar – e o Titanic?

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Como assim “ _e o Titanic_?”. Era alguma pegadinha, não? Um teste? Mas a voz de Sehun estava carinhosa, e quando ele ficava carinhoso assim só coisas boas aconteciam, tinha vívidas lembranças da noite anterior quando ele estava carinhoso e veio para o seu lado com um sorrisinho e... Ai, noite de Baekhyun foi maravilhosa, é tudo o que ele tinha a declarar.

No entanto, o físico deu uma olhada no amigo no sofá ao lado em busca de uma salvação àquela pergunta, mas Junmyeon estava com aquela cara de “ _Não sei de nada, mas olha lá o que tu vai falar, anta de cérebro_ ”.

– O Titanic? – perguntou. Era uma tática que seus alunos usavam quando não sabiam responder as perguntas orais, repetindo aquilo que foi questionado até a pessoa cansar e dar a resposta.

– É.

– O Titanic do filme?

– Ele mesmo.

– Ah, o Titanic... – deixou a voz morrer. – Aquele que afundou, não?

– Sim.

– Titanic, o seu filme favorito – falou com calma, vendo Sehun sorrir.

– Me conhece bem, Professor Byun. – Tinha sido pego, a tática de perguntar até achar uma resposta não colaria com o namorado. – E é por isso que dizer que o romancezinho trágico de Star Wars supera qualquer história é bem arriscado, principalmente quando Titanic existe.

Junmyeon balançou a cabeça em negativas e Baekhyun jurou ter sido chamado de burro quando o amigo deu uma tossida.

– Não, amorzinho! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer – Baekhyun falou em um tom inocente. – Imagina Star Wars superar Titanic, imagina! Não tem nem comparação, meu Deus. O cara se sacrifica pra salvar sua amada e morre congelado ali do lado dela naquela porta, isso parte o coração de qualquer um.

Junmyeon soltou um risinho, chamando a atenção de Sehun.

– Ué, mas você não disse que uma vez que ele cabia na porcaria daquela porta e que a Rose era uma dan–

Junmyeon nem teve tempo de falar antes de Baekhyun lhe fazer o sinal de cortar uma garganta sem que o namorado visse.

O passado deveria ser esquecido, inclusive o teste que fizeram certa vez para comprovar a Minseok que o Jack cabia na porta sim e que ela aguentaria os dois, e isso por um motivo: Jack era fruto da imaginação da Rose, por isso cabia na porta.

Claro que Minseok usou o argumento de que não dava para ser imaginário quando todo mundo havia visto ele, assim como o personagem tinha sua própria introdução e havia chegado ao navio, tal como não existia a possibilidade de os dois caberem na porcariazinha da porta, ela não aguentaria o peso dos dois. Por isso Jack escolheu salvar a sua amadinha e morrer, pois sabia que a morte era a única coisa que o esperava. Era aquele blá-blá-blá de sempre, mas para Baekhyun a Rose era uma danada de uma louca que havia imaginado isso durante toda a vida.

– Com fome? – Baekhyun perguntou ao namorado depressa, já se colocando de pé para ir em direção da cozinha e mexer nas panelas, antes passando por perto de Junmyeon para lhe dar um tabefe na nuca e puxá-lo para ajudar. – Acha alguma coisa pra gente assistir enquanto faço algo pra comer.

– Que tal Titanic pra matar a saudade? – Sehun soltou do sofá, rindo baixinho para si mesmo.

Junmyeon gargalhou e Baekhyun segurou uma lágrima.

Pelo jeito aquela guerra seria longa.

��

Já dizia o grande Mestre Obi-Wan Kenobi: _a Força pode ter grande influência nos fracos de mente_ , mais tipicamente conhecidos como aquelas pessoas em que só chegou na mesa e sorriu a conta dividiu, ou que se compra com um pacote de bala e é bem do simples encantar com uns sussurrinhos ao pé da orelha (geralmente irmãos mais novos quando pequenos, porque depois que crescem até peidar na sua cara as criatura vão, Baekhyun fala isso por experiência própria; já foi o irmão mais novo e sim, ele já fez isso quando seu irmão dormia).

A questão era Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun não era nenhum fraco de mente. Não dava para engabelar o bonitinho com um sorriso, e olha que Baekhyun era dono de um dos sorrisos mais pagadores de contas de bar que se existia. Não se comprava o rapaz com um pacote de nada e chegar nele com uns sussurrinhos ao pé da orelha não funcionava de jeito nenhum. Estava complicado e Baekhyun tinha tentado de tudo.

Fez biquinho umas trocentas vezes. Cara de choro? Tinha perdido as contas. Havia tentado ser fofo. Romântico. Ele até fez maratona de não sabe quantos filmes cheios de tragédias amorosas pra tentar agradar. Se ajoelhar? Não que isso fosse algo que Baekhyun detestasse, sabe. Mas muito pelo contrário, ele adorava puxar o elástico da cueca do namorado para baixo e mandar ver. Chegou a apelar em pedir que Sehun prometesse assistir consigo Star Wars quando pegou uma gripe daquelas de deixá-lo de cama.

Absolutamente nada, repetindo: nada, havia funcionado o bastante para amolecer o coração de pedra que Sehun tinha dentro do peito. Baekhyun desistiu. Não ia dar em nada mesmo todo o seu esforço em tentar mostrar o quão legal era o universo de Star Wars seja no enredo, efeitos especiais, personagens cativantes. Já estava próximo do seu aniversário de qualquer jeito, era preferível passá-lo como sempre passava, dessa vez havendo o acréscimo de um pouquinho de tristeza em não ter o namorado consigo.

– Já levantou bandeirinha branca, meu jovem? – Jongdae provocou Baekhyun na universidade assim que o avistou todo afundando em um mar de desilusão tomando um cafezinho na cantina. 

O físico fez um muxoxo e bebeu seu café, vendo Jongdae e o restante dos amigos se acomodarem na mesa do refeitório para uma pausa no trabalho.

– Não sou o episódio quatro pra acreditar numa nova esperança – respondeu.

– Por quê? – Jongin se meteu na conversa, roubando o café de Jongdae na maior cara dura e sentando-se ao lado do primo. – Há sempre um Obi-Wan Kenobi à espreita pra ser de ajuda a alguém.

– Não acredito mais nisso.

Junmyeon estalou a língua no céu da boca.

– É por isso que você fracassa – o matemático parafraseou o grandiosíssimo Mestre Yoda.

– Porque o futuro em movimento sempre está – Minseok acrescentou com outra frase muito famosa de um dos maiores filósofos daquele tempo, todo esverdeadinho e minúsculo de uma espécie alienígena desconhecida, Mestre Yoda. 

– E por acaso tentou algumas cantadas, seu loser? – o engenheiro da turma indagou. – Porque aposto que se soltasse essa aqui: gato, por sua causa há uma grande perturbação no meu coração, e em outras partes do corpo também, Sehun ia gamar. Tiro e queda, amigo.

– Ou essa: gato, eu não sou o episódio sete, mas você despertou algo em mim – Junmyeon sugeriu.

– Gato, eu não sou a Força, mas quero estar sempre com você – Jongin acresceu.

Minseok limpou a garganta e soltou:

– Gato, se _Hansolo_ salvou a galáxia, imagina o que a gente pode fazer acompanhado? De preferência assistindo juntinhos Star Wars.

Jongdae aplaudiu de pé, mas Baekhyun estava tão mal naquele dia que somente suspirou antes de beber o último gole de café, desmarcar a saideira com os amigos para o dia da comemoração do seu glorioso nascimento e voltar para corrigir uma pilha de trabalhos pegos da internet, já que o futuro do seu aniversário estava predestinado a ser como sempre: ver Star Wars sozinho.

E Sehun tinha percebido que o namorado estava meio tristonho e cabisbaixo pelos cantos. Sabia, inclusive, do motivo. O que o fazia querer rir a todo momento.

– O que você tem, uh? – quis saber. De banho tomado e deitado ao lado de Baekhyun na cama, Sehun se aproximou um pouquinho mais do namorado e o acarinhou na barriga, não gostando de vê-lo daquela forma, todo quieto e murcho – Me conta – pediu.

– É só cansaço – contou, o que era bem verdade. Uma semana de provas acabava com todo mundo.

O carinho de Sehun subiu para o rosto de Baekhyun e foi em direção dos seus cabelos. O mais velho fechou os olhos e suspirou profundo, deixando-se levar pelo carinho.

– E o que mais? – Sehun insistiu. 

– Meu aniversário chegando – disse ainda de olhos fechados. – Mais um ano de velhice, aquilo de sempre. 

– E? – o médico se fez persistente, pois mesmo que não namorassem há anos, conhecia Baekhyun dos pés à cabeça, sabendo que havia mais coisa o deixando tão pra baixo daquele jeito.

– Bom, você sabe o resto. – Já de olhos abertos, o físico mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou o companheiro. – Não vou mais te incomodar sobre o assunto de assistir algo que não gosta.

Sehun assentiu.

– Tá chateado comigo?

– Não – falou sincero, fazendo uma pausa. – Só triste por não conseguir te convencer a gostar de Star Wars, que é a segunda coisa mais importante na minha vida.

– E qual é a primeira?

Uma pausa e então:

– Você – respondeu em um sussurro.

Sehun não era um cara de se emocionar fácil, mesmo assistindo aquela porrada de filmes românticos. Por lidar com pessoas a serem tratadas todos os dias e cenas tenebrosas na residência que fazia no hospital, sem contar os anos à frente que teria como legista, aquela partezinha sentimental que carregava havia ficado mais resistente à fortes emoções, já que precisava do seu raciocínio e seu estado mental, físico e espiritual em plenas faculdades de uso. 

Ele raramente chorava ou se sentia à beira de ficar embasbacado em lacrimejar. Tinha ficado assim na vida poucas vezes, uma delas sendo quando Baekhyun confessou estar apaixonado e agora mais essa em ouvir da sua boca ser a coisa mais importante em sua vida.

Ficou estático durante uns segundos, ruminando o fato de que, _porra!_ , Baekhyun tinha dito que ele era a coisa mais importante na sua vida. Era como dizer um eu te amo e eles já usavam aliança e tudo. Seria esse o caminho para o casamento?

Fosse isso ou não, Sehun assistiu Baekhyun sorrir e secar uma lágrima que bancou a teimosa em escapar do seu olho e escorrer pela bochecha, indo beijar o namorado de modo ardente e apaixonado logo mais, tentando fazer com que ele também sentisse ser o mais importante na sua vida.

– Caramba, Baekhyun – Sehun, sentado nas coxas do namorado, resmungou contra a boca do Byun, terminando um dos tantos beijos que trocaram após aquela frase. – Eu estava tentando guardar segredo até um dia antes do seu aniversário, mas não dá pra fazer surpresa pra você. – Deu mais um beijo na boca de Baekhyun, este que não se fez de rogado ao puxar o queixo do namorado para baixo para mais um carinho. – Já tinha decidido isso faz tempo – falou ofegante. – Vou assistir Star Wars contigo, ok?

Baekhyun quem ficou estático dessa vez.

– Você vai assistir? – soltou baixinho, praticamente em choque.

– Sim.

Ele deixou a boca abrir no formato ovalado em completo espanto.

– Por quê?

– Porque você também é a coisa mais importante na minha vida, bobinho – Sehun explicou gentil. – Gosto de te fazer feliz.

Não deu em outra: Baekhyun o apertou em um abraço de urso e riu contra o peito de Sehun como um garotinho.

Aquilo de fazer Baekhyun feliz fazia Sehun feliz. Demais.

Sehun estava deitado no braço de Baekhyun, ganhando um cafuné muito gostoso na cabeça. Podia dormir naquele exato momento, ainda mais depois que a felicidade de Baekhyun naquele abraço se tornou uns beijos, que levou a Sehun, sem querer, rebolar no colo do namorado, que o fez tirar sua camisa e chupar seu mamilo, fazendo a cama ranger em seguida de tanto tesão e os dois sem um fiapo de roupa no corpo. Deu no que deu.

Depois de um momento de amor daqueles, o Oh encontrava-se cansado por um bom motivo. Mas o físico se achava acordado ao seu lado lhe fazendo um carinho delicioso e às vezes também gostava de conversar após o sexo.

Daquela vez ele tinha questionado o porquê de Sehun detestar Star Wars.

– Gostei de um garoto quando estava na escola – falou meio sonolento, os dedos do namorado indo e vindo em seus cabelos. – Era praticamente meu melhor amigo. Adorável, um amor de pessoa todo tímido e inteligente de um jeito que nem dava pra explicar. – Tinha um sorrisinho bobo na boca ao contar aquilo a Baekhyun. – E adivinha? Ele era apaixonado por Guerra na Estrelas. Só sabia falar disso e Princesa Leia daqui, Princesa Leia de lá, não sei o que da Força Jedi, Darth Vader não sei isso, Mestre Yoda melhor alienígena do mundo. – Baekhyun riu ao ouvir essa parte. – Isso me deixava com muito ciúmes na época, mas por causa dele eu assisti a todos os episódios da saga, e ainda assim ele não reparava em mim do jeito que eu queria.

– Que garoto lerdo em não reparar em você, que era a coisinha mais linda do mundo na escola – Baekhyun soltou e Sehun gargalhou.

– Você diz isso porque não me viu quando mais jovem.

– Sua irmã me mandou muitas fotos de você uns tempos atrás. – O Byun sorriu arteiro. – Sei como você era na escola. Inclusive de quando era pequeninho e não gostava de ficar de roupa. Se bem que, mesmo depois de grande, você ainda não gosta muito.

– Por sua causa! – respondeu ofendido.

Baekhyun riu e deixou na boca dele um beijo estalado

– E então?

– Então que ele não reparava em mim do jeito que eu reparava nele, éramos apenas amigos. Tudo piorou no ensino médio no dia em que estava pronto pra confessar e ele anunciou que iria pra universidade tão cedo. – Sehun se remexeu no cama. – Fiquei de coração partido e bem puto por um tempo. Detestar Star War foi apenas a cereja do bolo. Fim.

Sehun bocejou e esperou que o namorado falasse algo.

– Não sei se xingo ou agradeço a esse garoto por não deixar o coraçãozinho cair por uma das pessoas mais incríveis desse universo – disse, vendo Sehun sorrir bonitinho para si.

– Você conhece esse garoto.

Baekhyun aquiesceu.

– Pior que conheço muito bem. Apaixonado pela Princesa Leia, não?

– Completamente. Mas tirando esse defeito, é uma gracinha de pessoa, o menino. E depois ele me apresentou ao primo gatinho que acabou desgraçando meu coração de vez. – Sehun se aconchegou um pouco mais contra Baekhyun, entrelaçando uma das mãos nos dedos do namorado debaixo da coberta. – Sinceramente, isso de me apaixonar por pessoas inteligentes é minha maldição.

– São os genes da nossa família. Um gênio por espermatozoide – Baekhyun acarinhou as costas das mãos entrelaçadas deles com o polegar. – Embora eu seja o mais bonito.

Sehun riu soprado.

– E todinho meu.

Baekhyun meio que suspirou meio que se derreteu ali mesmo, buscando a boca do namorado para um beijo vagaroso, chupando com prazer a língua de Sehun e mordiscando ao final o lábio dele em uma delicadeza imensa.

– Me lembre de dar um bom presente de Natal a Jongin – falou contra a boca dele, dando um último beijo.

Sehun concordou preguiçoso, rindo baixinho.

– Jongdae embrulhado no papel celofane e com um lacinho na cabeça parece uma boa.

– Acho que vai causar mais impacto se Jongdae estiver pelado e com um “eu te amo, sua praga” tatuado na testa.

– Se trocasse de nome pra Princesa Leia, dava casamento.

– Vou dizer isso ao Jongdae.

– Quero ser o padrinho. 

Antes de apagar, o Byun apertou o quadril do namorado e beijou sua testa com lentidão, olhando com carinho para o rapaz adormecido em seus braços de um jeito tão bonito e vulnerável, estando entregue na proteção do calor do seu corpo. O coração do físico palpitou em uma felicidade gostosa por Sehun estar ali e também ser todinho seu.

��

Conde Dooku (sim, Conde Dooku mesmo, sem piadinhas), mais conhecido no Lado Negro da Força como Darth Tyranus, um dos vilões favoritos de Minseok em Star Wars, profetizara no episódio III, A Vingança dos Sith, para Anakin Skywalker antes de um embate que daria fim a sua vida: _quanto maior o ego, maior a queda._

Foi uma frase marcante à trajetória de Anakin por lhe descrever tão bem; era o Jedi incrível, com habilidades imensas, confiante e obstinado no qual todos apostavam ser o Escolhido da profecia para trazer o equilíbrio à Força e para toda a República Galáctica. Mas então, nessa luta com Conde Dooku onde o matou com suas próprias mãos (com os sabres de luz, na verdade), sua queda ao Lado Negro se iniciou.

Bom, disso Sehun entendia bem, de quedas.

Depois de ter se apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, o astrofísico brilhante do Kim Jongin e sofrido uma desilusão amorosa na calada do silêncio igualzinho a todos os jovens na adolescência, Sehun havia prometido de pés juntos que nunca mais se daria o trabalho de correr atrás ou se interessar pelas coisas que seus parceiros gostavam – especialmente se isso envolvesse Star Wars.

Isso não deu certo por muito tempo; logo se viu encantado por um cara que via vez ou outra na universidade todo descabelado, o par de óculos escorrendo na ponta do nariz, o rosto nos livros e um sorriso de tirar o fôlego de qualquer criatura viva. Descobriu em seguida que era um tal de Professor Byun Baekhyun do Departamento de Física. Surpresa foi descobrir que esse cara era o tal primo de Jongin – continuaram sendo amigos e viviam se falando vez ou outra – que ele mencionava tantas vezes para Sehun sair em algum momento.

Física nem era uma de suas matérias favoritas, mas por causa de Baekhyun leu tudo o que podia, inclusive os seus trabalhos (noites tentando compreender o lance do gato que estava vivo e morto ao mesmo tempo). Passou a se interessar por coisas que Baekhyun se interessava, as menores e as mais bobas nos olhos de outras pessoas mas que eram as mais importantes para o físico. Até isso envolver Star Wars.

Veja bem, a primeira paixão sempre deixa uma pequena cicatriz que sempre faz a gente se lembrar daquela pessoa – seja com boas lembranças ou ruins, a grande maioria sendo ruins. A cicatriz de Sehun era Star Wars, pois Jongin era apaixonado por isso (por causa de Baekhyun ainda, olha só) e só sabia falar da saga naquela época.

De acréscimo, lá estava Byun Baekhyun acontecendo em seu coração, vindo de malinha e tudo com suas esquisitices, sonhos, paixões e seu jeitinho único de ser.

E tinha que ter um jeitinho único de ser bem fã lixoso de Guerra das Estrelas com direito a tudo que se tem no pacote: os pijamas, livros, quadrinhos; aquela cuequinha ridícula que fez Sehun rir uma noite toda sozinho depois de transar com Baekhyun e este dormir como um anjinho ao lado (primeiro que nem sabia como não broxou ao ver o namorado usando aquilo tamanha a vontade de rir) “ _a nave aqui guardada pode te levar a uma galáxia muito, muito distante_ ”; os brinquedos; meu Deus, os Sabres de Luz! Uma vez Baekhyun e Junmyeon fingiram uma lutinha na sala com eles, uma barulheira que só; e aquela vez em que foram todos eles para uma convenção de Guerra nas Estrelas vestidos de Jedi durante um fim de semana inteiro?

Baekhyun, Jongdae e Junmyeon participaram de uma competição de robótica onde construíram um R2-D2 legítimo, depois mais uma quinquilharia de dróides e naves a cada vez que iam competir, planejando montar um C-3PO no para o próximo ano. Junmyeon tinha um Chewbacca, aquela criatura imensa e peluda, em tamanho real no canto da sala! Imagina que loucura tu levantar beber água à noite no escuro e ver aquele troço? Morrer de susto pra quê.

Sehun podia continuar enchendo uma lista com um milhão de coisas que ainda teria mais um milhão para falar sobre tamanho o amor do namorado por aqueles filmes. Era algo que não vinha desse mundo, sinceramente. Mas tinha que aceitar, ué. Não havia aquela frase, “ _o importante é a saúde_ ”? Ela resumia tudo muito bem.

Além do mais, Baekhyun era, apesar desses apesares de fã, um amor de pessoa, provavelmente o melhor namorado mundo, porque havia assistido a todos os filmes das histórias do Nicholas Sparks, vira Titanic com Sehun umas trocentas vezes (e ele chorou, que fique anotado), mais sabe-se lá quantos filmes de tragédia romântica que se existia. Assistia as novelas que Sehun gostava só para contar a ele o que tinha acontecido quando este não podia acompanhar. Comprou de presente de aniversário para a irmãzinha mais nova de Sehun um ingresso para o show, e nota: no melhor lugar para assistir, de um grupo masculino de um tal de ÉCSO que a garota era fã.

Era dono dos melhores beijos, dos melhores carinhos, dos melhores abraços para acolher Sehun depois de um plantão de 48h no hospital sem perder a paciência, das piores piadinhas do mundo depois de Junmyeon mas que lhe faziam rir nos momentos mais ruins. Baekhyun sabia fazer um amor lento de ladinho e encher Sehun de tanto amor daquele seu jeito de ser acompanhado de sorrisos, sua voz baixa contra o pescoço, sua presença sempre ali para quando Sehun apenas quisesse se jogar.

Isso só no início de uma listinha que Sehun podia encher de mais de um milhão de coisas por ter um namorado que era um anjo.

E tudo o que Baekhyun queria naquele aniversário era assistir a porcaria de Star Wars coladinho ao seu corpo. Nem pedindo muito estava. Por que não dar uma chance, não? Morrer por fazer aquilo não iria. Talvez de tédio ou sono, quem sabe, mas não custava e era o aniversário do seu namorado, queria fazê-lo feliz o máximo que podia.

Então, depois da comemoraçãozinha que fizeram no apartamento de Junmyeon e Baekhyun, tendo um bolo de floresta negra em formato de uma Estrela da Morte que Minseok fez no maior carinho com todos os detalhes existentes (dava até dó de comer), uma garrafa de um bom vinho que Jongdae levou, pois se tinha algo que ele entendia mais do que Engenharia Nuclear, camisas listradas e olhar Jongin quando ele não estava olhando, era sobre vinhos deliciosos; cantaram parabéns para Baekhyun duas vezes, uma na língua klingon por insistência de Minseok, deram presentes e se ajeitaram na sala para assistir a todos os episódios de Guerra nas Estrelas.

O erro já começou aí, porque Sehun tinha entendido que assistiriam só os dois sozinhos.

– Tá, mais em que ordem a gente vai assistir?

Sehun queria esganar o pescoço de Jongdae por perguntar isso, mas respirou fundo e os viu discutir por quase meia hora sobre a ordem dos episódios numa falação do caramba que deixou sua cabeça à beira de uma boa confusão.

– Pode ser pela ordem cronológica, ué, a mais certinha.

– Mas o quê?! Ficou maluco, é? Se for assim a gente vai estragar o spoiler mais impactante da saga.

– Que o Darth Vader é o pai do Luke a gente sabe disso há anos, então deixa de frescura.

– Tô falando da Leia ser irmã do Luke.

– Ah, pelo amor, você só não quer esperar pra ver a Leia porque os episódios que ela aparece vão ficar pro fim na ordem cronológica.

– Eu fico chocado toda vez que ouço “Luke, eu sou seu pai”, dá até arrepios, por isso sugiro a gente assistir a todos os episódios alternando.

– O episódio um, Ameaça Fantasma, é o pior filme. Pelo amor, vamos passar pelo martírio de assistir?

– Muito exagero da sua parte não querer ver Ameaça Fantasma, qual é o seu problema com ele?

– É o pior episódio da saga, esse é o problema. De uma inutilidade que não cabe nesse mundo.

– Anakin construiu o C-3PO nesse filme, o R2-D2 salvou a nave da Rainha Amidala e você tá me dizendo que isso é inútil?

– Se não concorda com isso o problema é todinho teu.

– E que tal a gente pode assistir por lançamento? Seria como nos velhos tempos.

– Ei, pessoal, e o episódio sete, O Despertar da Força, como que fica nessa história?

Sehun não aguentou isso por muito mais.

– Baekhyun – chamou o namorado, este que estava comendo seu quarto pedaço de bolo na maior da alegria ao seu lado, lhe dando garfadas vez ou outra. – Qual é a ordem que você quer ver?

Baekhyun tirou os olhos do seu pratinho e deu de ombros ao namorado.

– Do jeito que você quiser tá bom pra mim, amor.

O médico aquiesceu entre uma garfada de bolo que recebeu e Baekhyun foi com o dedo para limpar o canto da boca alheia, levando o dedo sujo do doce para que Sehun chupasse na maior naturalidade possível, no meio de todo mundo (Jongdae não perdeu a chance de chamar eles de “ _casal meloso do caramba_ ”).

– Nerds, liguem esses filmes.

Ou seja, assistiriam na ordem Ernest. Mas Sehun queria mesmo escolher a ordem Machete, que era aquela em que se eliminava por completo o tal episódio I, A Ameaça Fantasma. E não porque achava o filme meio inútil mesmo, mas porque seria um a menos para assistir e um a menos para ouvi-los discutir sobre. No entanto, queria que Baekhyun desfrutasse da tradição do seu aniversário por completo e se isto era o sacrifício de ver até o episódio I, que fosse.

A ordem do Ernest consistia em ver Uma Nova Esperança (IV), O Império Contra-ataca (V), depois sendo A Ameaça Fantasma (I), Ataque dos Clones (II) e A Vingança dos Sith (III), podendo assim dar uma olhada no passado de certos personagens importantes, ficando para o final O Retorno do Jedi (VI). Daí tinha também o filme que saíra fazia pouco tempo, O Despertar da Força (VII) que a boca grande de certa pessoa teve o favor de lembrar. Ver todos esses filmes de uma vez só totalizavam mais de dezesseis horas. Dezesseis horas no sofá assistindo Star Wars. _Fucking_ dezesseis horas.

– Não baba no meu ombro, dorminhoco – Sehun sussurrou contra o cabelo de Baekhyun dado o seu histórico de sempre dormir no meio dos filmes ou novelas que assistiam juntos. O namorado riu contra o seu pescoço e deixou no local um beijinho úmido antes de se aconchegar com a cabeça no ombro do mais alto.

E assim começaram a assistir.

No início, confessando mesmo, Sehun deu umas pescadas pelo cansaço do último plantão que fizera e estava questionando o que diabos existia na sua cabeça para concordar com uma ideia insana como aquela de assistir a _todos_ os filmes numa batida só. Tinha muita caraminhola desviada, com certeza. Mas em determinada parte do Império Contra-Ataca, especificamente no finalzinho, onde Luke leva uma sova das bravas do Darth Vader, os Rebeldes são obrigados a fugir e Han Solo, o cretininho da história dado a herói, é capturado e prestes a ser transformado em um bloco de cabornita, Sehun ficou com os ânimos em pé.

Quando assistiu na adolescência só o havia feito para decorar nomes, coisas, fatos e acontecimentos importantes para impressionar a sua paixonite da época. Não pegou a essência da história, não aproveitou nada e nem se divertiu, ficando com nenhuma experiência boa para se lembrar.

Anos depois, ali naquela salinha escura e silenciosa, com Baekhyun ao seu lado de olhos brilhosos e cheios de uma alegria como se fosse um garotinho de novo, a respiração pesada nas partes de luta e o coração na boca nos momentos de tensão, Sehun conseguiu entender através do namorado que, cena a cena, filme a filme, Guerra nas Estrelas era muito mais além dos efeitos especiais, robôs e viagens pelo espaço; tinha amizade, família, luta, redenção e esperança, assim como muito amor.

Especialmente amor, aquilo que explicava e enchia o coração bobo de Sehun ao admirar o namorado a cada segundo do filme, guardando suas reações, seus risos, os xingamentos, os comentários em seu ouvido sobre determinada coisa.

Foi apenas no O Retorno do Jedi que esse amor se tornou palavras.

Jongdae e Jongin se encontravam dormindo no colchonete no chão bem coladinhos no início da madrugada, enquanto Junmyeon roncava com o traseiro de Minseok na sua cara no outro sofá, bem na cena em que depois de ver Palpatine, este sendo o outro vilão importantíssimo da saga, o Lorde Negro dos Sith, Darth Sidious, torturar Luke Skywalker quase até à morte, Darth Vader finalmente abandona o Lado Negro da Força e destrói o Imperador para salvar seu filho e cumprir a profecia de que ele sempre fora o Escolhido para trazer o equilíbrio à Força.

À beira da morte, após mostrar seu rosto a Luke, Darth Vader deu seu último suspiro de vida e se foi, deixando um Baekhyun fungoso para trás.

– Vem cá, vem – Sehun chamou de braços abertos, recebendo o namoradinho de olhos lacrimosos que enfiou o rosto na sua camisa.

Sehun deu um jeito de puxar os dois até estarem deitados no sofá, bem juntos um do outro.

– Um cisco no meu olho – Baekhyun resmungou ao receber afagos na cabeça.

– Com direito a ranho saindo do nariz, normal – o namorado acresceu e Baekhyun riu em seu peito, dando outra fungada.

Ficaram desse jeitinho deitados e abraçados no sofá até o final feliz do filme, ficando a tela da televisão toda preta à espera de colocar O Despertar da Força para rodar. Era tarde, no entanto, e todo mundo já estava no nono círculo do sonhos ali na sala escura, por isso Baekhyun nem se deu o trabalho de sair do conforto bom em que estava; manteve-se dentro do abraço de Sehun, o rosto desta vez enfiado na curvatura do pescoço dele enquanto ganhava afagos nas costas, a mão restante do mais alto se encontrando entrelaçada com a sua.

Com a trilha sonora dos roncos de Junmyeon atrás e a respiração dos dois tão próximas naquele abraço, Baekhyun quem disse primeiro as três palavrinhas nunca faladas a Sehun.

– Eu te amo.

A respiração de Sehun sumiu e o seu coração falhou uma batida. Apertou a mão de Baekhyun entrelaçada à sua com mais força, levando-a à boca para deixar sobre o anel de compromisso do namorado um beijo casto. Sehun, contudo, como último presente a Baekhyun naquela noite, pigarreou e respondeu:

– Eu sei.

Aquilo fez o Byun sorrir. Era a resposta à clássica declaração de amor que Leia havia feito a Han Solo segundos antes de ele ser arrastado e congelado em carbonita na sua frente.

– Vou acabar te amando ainda mais se começar a citar Star Wars assim.

– É a intenção.

– E por acaso essa intenção envolve colocar o nome da nossa filha de Leia pra ela ser a princesinha do papai?

O físico apostava que Sehun tinha revirado os olhos.

– Não abusa.

Baekhyun riu baixinho no escuro, logo indo beijar a linha afiada da mandíbula de Sehun.

– E não sei se você sabe – Sehun continuou, falando rouco –, mas eu também te amo – confessou. – Muito, muito mesmo.

O físico fechou os olhos e saboreou o som daquelas palavras, suspirando feliz por ser recíproco. Um lado seu, aquele tomado pela ciência, sabia que o amor não passava de uma reação química que não durava muito tempo, assim como aquele seu outro lado, aquele em que o coração falava mais alto, sabia que tudo aquilo era verdade, e que a verdade era muito linda e tinha cheiro de lar, um e oitenta e três de altura e a boca mais gostosa do mundo, com um leve gostinho de bolo de floresta negra; Sehun por inteiro era o bastante para fazer Baekhyun se apaixonar na manhã seguinte e na outra seguinte a essa e em todas as outras que vivessem juntos.

– Eu sei – respondeu.

E sua boca buscou a de Sehun, fazendo com que aquele beijo e todos os outros que vieram dessem início a uma vida com muitos anos lado a lado, havendo altos e baixos, brigas e conciliações e um montão de maratonas de Star Wars para fazer em companhia.

Era o para sempre deles de um jeitinho único e cheio de amor.

Na cama, depois de cobrir os dorminhocos na sala, trancar as portas e comer um último pedaço de bolo na cozinha.

– Que tal Padmé? – Baekhyun sugeriu.

Sehun bufou, virando-se para o namorado.

– Nem começa.

– Mas pensa só! – insistiu. – Já que você não quis o nome de uma princesa, pode ser de uma rainha.

– Rainha só a Seulgi do Red Velvet.

– Vai colocar o nome da nossa filha com o nome de uma idol?

– Você queria colocar com o nome de personagens.

– Personagens incríveis, admita.

O Oh se limitou a suspirar.

– Assim não dá, amor.

– Minha filha não vai ter o nome de gente esquisita.

– É tão b–

– Não.

– Mas é t–

– Jamais.

– Alguém tem que ceder.

– Essa pessoa não sou eu.

Baekhyun fez bico e Sehun levou um dedinho até lá para brincar com a carne macia que havia parado de beijar não fazia muito tempo – na cozinha, quando estavam dividindo um pedaço de bolo e Baekhyun lhe olhou sentado na bancada e Sehun olhou de volta, então o físico se meteu no meio das suas pernas, se colocou na ponta dos pés e o beijou lentamente, saboreando sua língua com gosto de chocolate e pedacinhos de cereja.

– Vamos decidir no pedra, papel e tesoura.

Sehun fez careta, mas caiu nas vontades do namorado. Baekhyun cantou a musiquinha da brincadeira em sua voz desafinada e então jogou tesoura. Sehun foi de pedra. Baekhyun chiou, soltando um palavrão.

– Acho que ganhei.

– Melhor de três! – Baekhyun pediu.

O namorado negou.

– E se eu disser que tenho uma ideia melhor de uso para essa sua mão bonita, hein? – perguntou provocante, vendo Baekhyun sorrir com aquilo e se aproximar um pouco mais do seu corpo, prendendo sua cintura com os dedos.

– Isso envolve a sua boca?

– Dentro da sua calça?

– E em qualquer parte do meu corpo – Baekhyun completou. 

– Com certeza.

Baekhyun mordeu o lábio inferior.

– Acho que você está tentando me distrair, sabia?

– Ou tentando te dar outro presente de aniversário.

– Ainda acho que está me distraindo de escolher o nome da nossa filha.

– E eu consegui?

O físico sorriu, enfiando sua mão para dentro da calça de moletom de Sehun.

– Demais.

– Pode ao menos ser a Yerim? – perguntou no meio de um beijo em um lugar que fez Sehun resmungar pela ausência da sua boca, referindo-se a integrante mais nova do grupo de garotas que seu namorado gostava. – É um nome bonito e adorável.

– Ela vai ser fã de Star War igual ao pai? – quis saber, a voz quase sem fôlego, embora quisesse mesmo que a boca de Baekhyun voltasse onde estava.

– De carteirinha.

– Então eu escolho o nome.

Baekhyun pensou um segundo e Sehun o acordou com um gemidinho manhoso, fazendo com que ele sorrisse.

– Justo.

– Aliás – Sehun falou para Baekhyun, estando com a boca bem ocupada no pescoço dele –, ela vai se chamar Yerim.

O namorado riu, deixando um beijinho estalado contra a sua boca.

– Você tem bom gosto.

– Só gosto da pessoa certa mesmo. 

– Eu também.

��

Sehun achou a caixinha peculiar de preservativos no guarda-roupa do namorado quando saiu do banho e foi atrás de uma camisa para vestir. Estava lá, escondido como os adolescentes escondem coisas dos pais bem debaixo de um amontoado de cobertores, lençóis e um colchonete dobrável como se ninguém nunca fosse encontrar alguma vez na vida. Riu sozinho, imaginando a cena do mais velho escondendo aquilo bem ali.

– Byun Baekhyun! – chamou.

– Quê! – respondeu da cozinha, provavelmente terminando de fazer a gororoba do jantar que terminaria em Sehun pedindo pizza.

– Vem cá!

– Seja o que for, não fui eu! – falou. – Não fiz nada, eu juro! Foi o Junmyeon.

– O Junmyeon hyung tá na China na casa dos pais da Yixiao faz dois meses.

– Mas eu moro com a bagunça dele há anos, sei do que tô falando.

Sehun escutou o barulho dos chinelinhos do namorando estalando no chão a caminho do quarto como se fosse um velho, e Baekhyun logo estava ali na porta, sem camisa, despenteado e usando uma samba-canção cheia de naves no cenário azul-escuro-quase-preto de um universo; era uma visão bonita a Sehun, numa mistura de adorável e sexy, especialmente com aquela Estrela da Morte tatuada nas costas.

– O que significa isso? – perguntou inocente, mostrando a caixinha de preservativos peculiar e diferente do que costumavam usar sempre.

A cara do namorado foi impagável: ele arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca em choque, depois baixou os olhos para o chão e mordeu o lábio inferior, coçando a nuca numa óbvia vergonha. Encarou Sehun sorrindo tímido, dando de ombros. 

– Bom, dizem que deixa o sexo mais...legal, sabe?

– Ah, é?

– E...brilhoso também – falou encabulado.

– É como ter o sabre de luz pessoal.

Baekhyun não conseguiu esconder o sorrisão que tomou sua boca.

– Tipo isso.

– Por que não me mostrou antes?

– Pensei que fosse achar esquisito.

– Mais esquisito que o Chewbacca do Junmyeon na sala?

– Você considera esquisito usar essa camisinha ao som da Marcha Imperial do Darth Vader? – o namorado falou num fiapo de voz.

– Esquisito à beça – Sehun admitiu.

– Por isso não falei.

Sehun ficou em silêncio e olhou para a caixa.

– É um crime não usar – observou baixinho, mais para si mesmo.

– Pensei em dar tudo ao Junmyeon quando ele voltar com a Yixiao de viagem.

– Por quê?

Baekhyun encarou o namorado confuso.

– Porque a gente não vai usar?

– Quem disse isso?

O físico arqueou a sobrancelha.

– A gente vai?

Sehun sorriu.

– Quer estudar eletrostática comigo, Professor Byun? – soltou nada inocente, se aproximando de Baekhyun não usando mais nada do que a toalha pendurada na cintura. – Eu te induzo o contato e a gente atrita, uh?

Baekhyun quase virou batatinha ali mesmo; Oh Sehun, o amor da sua vida, usando uma cantada de física e lhe chamando para usar a camisinha neon que brilhava no escuro? Era o paraíso, sem sombra de dúvidas.

– Meu Deus, vou desligar a lasanha. E eu te amo muito, muito mesmo – declarou feliz, dando um beijo bastante estralado na boca de Sehun para correr em direção da cozinha o mais depressa possível.

O risinho de Baekhyun encheu o quarto escuro, logo em seguida vindo a gargalhada de Sehun pela luz esverdeada que brilhou intensa. O produto fazia mesmo jus à promessa que vinha na embalagem junto das instruções de uso para que funcionasse corretamente.

– Meu Deus, meu Deus.

– Pelo Yoda.

– Dá uma balançadinha.

Baekhyun mexeu os quadris e Sehun riu, sabendo que aquele era, graças ao bom senhor!, o fim dos dias de ver o namorado usar a cuequinha de matar os outros de rir no meio da noite.

– E pra finalizar... – Sehun caçou o celular no escuro da cama, mexendo nele até encontrar o que queria. – A Marcha Imperial.

Ao ligar o som, ele e Baekhyun se acabaram de rir, este último fazendo uma dancinha no escuro para o namorado, balançando os quadris e mexendo o traseiro. Sehun mexeu no celular de novo e pediu para Baekhyun esperar um minuto, então encontrou os sons de um sabre de luz e ligou. Não deu em outra: Baekhyun botou o treco para remexer e Sehun quase se engasgou com o próprio cuspe; dois idiotas mesmo.

– Isso foi esquisito demais – o mais velho admitiu mais tarde, com a luz fraca do abajur acesa para que pudesse olhar o rosto do namorado e saber onde tocar, aproximando-se assim dele para beijar sua boca.

– Sem Marcha Imperial a partir de agora – respondeu rouco, puxando o quadril de Baekhyun contra o seu.

– Por favor.

– Só a camisinha. – Deu uma olhada no brilho leve que o preservativo ainda emitia pelo quarto estar nem tão iluminado nem tão escuro.

– Só ela... – a voz de Baekhyun morreu em outro beijo que terminou rápido, pois Sehun foi se deitar na cama, chamando o namorado com o dedo e um sorrisinho sujo na boca.

– E agora, Baekhyun, que tal você vir conhecer o lado negro do meu cobertor e me levar pra uma galáxia muito, muito distante?

Sehun não só veria a lua como um universo lotado de estrelas naquela noite.


End file.
